Second Chances
by SarBear1112
Summary: [revised]Around season 6. No matter what path you take you'll end up where you were meant to be. LIT. [not being updated for time being]
1. Mac n Cheese

A/N- So Rory is finishing her 3rd year of college. Luke and Lorelai are together, and engaged, pretty much where they are around the end of season 6. April isn't really included much though. Lane and Zack married and the band is still together. Other than that everything happened, with the exception of season 7/current events. _And I do not own Gilmore Girls, or the characters. The situations are purely for your dining pleasure, and fictional. Please don't sue me I'm only 14._

Rory stared at her reflection as she lye on the bridge that had become a familiar friend to turn to. Something about this place gave her a comfort she couldn't understand. The moon was shining bright as she saw the water ripple from a single tear. What was she doing? Why was she still with him? She had given him so many chances at this point, she didn't have any left to give. If he really loved her, why did he always hurt her by hooking up with other girls? He had probably set a record by now. "Jess never even got a second chance," she thought to herself as she stood up angrily.

She headed home for a fixing of mac and cheese wallowing with her mom. She reached the house and opened the door quietly, in case her mom was sleeping. It was 11:30 P.M. She walked into a dim living room, before noticing her mom and Luke sitting on the couch kissing. She was very happy for her mom, but still, Luke was Luke, like a dad, and Rory still wasn't used to it, even though she knew it was right. She thought all this to herself, and they still hadn't noticed her standing there. This was getting weird. She headed to the kitchen and began heating up water.

Going to Yale one thing she had learned was how to make mac and cheese. It was quite an accomplishment, or at least a step up from peanut butter and jelly. 15 minutes later the mac and cheese was done, and she really needed some alone time with her mom. She walked back into the living room to see no one, but to see clothes lying on the floor and on the stairs. Lane's? Paris's? Sookie's? No, she really needed her mom. 'Great,' she thought.

She walked up the stairs cautiously. What was she going to do? She covered her eyes and opened the door to her mom's bedroom. All she heard was Luke snoring. She uncovered her eyes to see them asleep. She went over and shook her mom, waking her up.

"Rory honey? What is it?"

"Can I please talk to you downstairs?" Rory replied.

"Sure," Lorelai responded with a concerned look on her face.

Once they reached the living room, Lorelai turned the light on and sat on the couch next to her daughter. She smelled mac and cheese. This must be serious.

"Give me a sec, hon?" She said as she retrieved the mac and cheese from the kitchen and placed two spoons in it.

She sat back down and handed the bowl to Rory just as Rory said, "So, what's with the clothes on the stairs?"

"Oh, well Paul Anka has taken it upon himself to not only bring down my shoes, but pick out an outfit for me to wear after I go to bed," Lorelai said. Rory smiled. It was nice to know she could always depend on mom. Then the tears came flowing.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close. "What happened honey?"

"Logan happened. I thought we both really loved each other, but obviously he has never had my best interest at heart. Look at all the great things I've accomplished being with him. Stealing a yacht, having my dreams crushed, dropping out of Yale for a year? All this, I'm still faithful, and he sleeps around with any girl he meets at the bar!"

"Wow, what? How many times has he done this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have been super busy lately, especially at the paper, so I've been working really late nights…." The tears stung like nothing else reliving these experiences. "…..and we've been fighting because I haven't been around. So tonight was the 6th time, yes 6th time I've come home to find him in bed with girls. Yes, multiple girls. I didn't want you to think of me as the kind of person, the kind of person who lets her boyfriend do this to her 6 times, but I'm through now."

Rory took a large spoonful of mac and cheese and stuffed it in her mouth as she nuzzled her head on her mom's chest. "It's okay baby, it's okay."


	2. No time to sit, buddy

Luke woke up to the sound of birds chirping. This whole town was too chirpy. He realized Lorelai wasn't there, then realized what time it was. He was supposed to be at the diner 45 minutes ago. He quickly threw on his purple and blue plaid shirt and headed downstairs. He noticed the door to Rory's room was closed. He became worried. She had classes to get to today. He opened the door quietly, to reveal Lorelai and Rory asleep in the bed, Paul Anka in the chair. He decided Lorelai knew what she was doing and headed off to the diner.

"Luke, you're late!" Ceaser said as Luke walked in.

"You're just early," Luke replied, not feeling like giving an explanation.

"Jess called, asked to have you call him back," Ceaser said.

"Okay, now get to work. Where's Lane?"

"Her mom got in a car wreck last night, she's at the hospital reading her bible verses."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's not dead."

"Oh well I guess I had nothing no worry about then."

"She broke a leg, that's all I know." Luke wondered if he should call and tell Rory……..nah later was fine. She had enough going on. Besides, Kirk was sitting there staring at him, saying, "Gee I wish I had some pancakes," Over and over again.

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. She was concerned about many things in Rory's life, including STD's. She should get up, to call the Inn, call Yale, call Luke. But most of all for coffee. She slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Paul Anka following her.

"Hey buddy! Nice outfit you picked out, very color coordinated. I'll just have to put it to good use on Monday." She filled the container with water and poured the whole bag of coffee mix in. Then she called Luke.

"Luke's."

"Hey it's me."

"Hey, what's Rory doing there?"

"Ah, well add together boy drama and some desperate cravings for my home made mac and cheese."

"Was it that guy Logan? I swear I will hunt him down and…."

"Express your love for him? I know hon, but that would be a little strange considering your taking me to the dance this weekend. He might get jealous."

"Ya well….."

"Look let's just say there's been multiple cheatings involved, and Rory is okay, but just keep it on the D.L. if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Uh no, actually, the D.L.?"

"The download Luke, the download! You've been with me this long and you still don't know what that means? Man we have work to do."

"I look forward to it."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey how late was it last night?" Rory asked her mom on the way to Luke's.

"Uh, I'd say around 3ish."

"I'm probably the only college student who runs to her mom when she breaks up with her boyfriend."

"So that's final, huh?"

"Well, the call has to be made, I have to get my stuff, I'm missing classes today, jeez I've got a lot to do."

"Taking 1 day off can only help. It's all taken care of. And come home anytime you want hon. You're my priority. You need me, we'll find a way to each other." Lorelai put her arm around Rory as they walked into Luke's. Rory smiled thinking of how even though many things had changed since she was 16, many hadn't.

"So, you up for Friday night dinner?" Lorelai asked as they sat down.

"Well I guess, I guess I'll have to tell them."

"Ya, good luck with that. They thought you were together forever, the perfect soon to be rich married future Emily and Richard couple."

"So much for comforting," Rory said.

"How about pancakes and doughnuts for comforting?" Luke said as he approached the table.

"Sounds great Luke." Luke couldn't help but look into the little girls eyes and see the pain, that made him want to beat this guy up and feed him to Rory for breakfast.

"And you Lorelai?"

"Double that, except add coffees please."

"No problem."

When Luke brought back their food, he sat down, feeling obligated to tell Rory about Lane's mom. When he sat they both looked at him strangely.

"We're not planning on sharing, just so you know," Lorelai said.

"I wouldn't eat that if it were the last thing on earth."

"Another thing we'll have to work on, though I'm not so sure this one will be that easy."

"Lane's mom got in a car crash," Luke blurted out, not knowing how to say it.

"When?" Rory asked franticly.

"Last night, broke a leg."

"Oh my God, maybe I should help out at the store, at least give Lane a call," Rory responded. "I'll be right back," she said retrieving her cell phone and heading out the door.

"She's trained that way under me….leaving to talk on the cell phone, I'm so proud," Luke said.

"Yeah, you should be," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Is she any better?" Luke asked.

"Well she was getting there, but now I believe she's more worked up than before."

"Sorry, I'm not too great at announcing these things."

"It's okay, it's why I love you. Great, now I'll have to call my mother and inform her we're not coming to dinner."

A few hours later, Rory was at the hospital with Lane. "I'm so sorry Lane, can I do anything to help?"

"Well, I'm going to be running the store for a while, if you could drop by and say hi or something….."

"I'll do more than that. I'll help you out with it. The business. You know I've become quite a business woman myself."

"I never knew you had it in you."

"I'm breaking up with Logan."

"Really, why?"

"Because he's been cheating on me."

"Well I guess it's been a sucky weekend for both of us. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah well…… let's make it a girls' weekend. My mom and I can come over and help at the store some, and other than that I'll just hang with her and Sookie at the Inn."

"Sounds great, hey help me with this tea please?" Lane said as they entered the hospital room.

"Jess Mariano here," Jess said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey, it's Luke."

"Hi."

"Hi, so what's goin on?"

"Well, I just……it's just I've been working on finishing high school since I've been here and my graduation is coming up. I wondered if you, Lorelai and….Rory wanted to come."

"Well, congratulations buddy! When is it?"

Jess laughed as he heard his uncle say the word buddy. "It's a week from today, here in Philly."

"Well, you can count on me, I'll have to ask Rory and Lorelai."

"Okay, good. So it is formal and if you could just meet me here at the bookstore around 3:00, I have something to give you."

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really proud of you, for pulling your life together. I've said it before, but you're just, amazing."

"Thanks, but I owe it most to you."

"Uh, thank you."

"Well, see ya." "Yeah, see ya."


	3. Food, Love, and War

"Hi, welcome to Kim's Antiques! If you break anything, just let me know and I'll clean it up." Lorelai and Rory laughed at Lane.

"Hey, if you wanna get really crazy, I'll go get all the junk I can from Luke's and we can eat it in the house and make it smell like French fries!" Lorelai suggested to the girls.

"Sounds good," Rory said with a smile.

"I quadruple that," Lane said, feeling the rush of finally doing what she wanted in this house.

"Hey Luke I need 3 burgers, 3 large fries, 3 pieces of pie, 3 doughnuts, and 3 sodas to go," Lorelai said as she entered the diner.

"You're really into the number 3 today huh?" Luke responded.

"Ya well me and 4 kinda had it out last night so…."

"So would you and Rory be interested in going to Jess's graduation?"

"Well, I'm fine with it, I'll have to ask Rory though….when is it?"

"A week from today."

"Super."

"What?" Luke said as he handed Lorelai the 3 bags of food.

"You're super man Luke!" She said running out of the diner, arms in the air like a super hero.

"I got the goods!" Lorelai screamed, entering Kim's Antiques. Customers looked at her strangely, then at her bags.

"No I mean food goods, not drug goods. What is wrong with you people?" She stammered. Rory came in and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Do that again and I'll eat your burger," she said.

"But mommy," Lorelai whimpered.

"No buts. Sit and eat your food." Rory said, sitting down at the table with her mom and Lane.

"This is probably one of the funnest days of my life! Thanks for being here guys." Lane said.

"It's no problem," Lorelai responded.

"So Rory, how would you feel about going to Jess's graduation next week?" She asked. Rory felt her stomach go to knots.

"Um, sure, in Philly?"

"Yep, in Philly."

There was a moment of silence as they eat.

"Cool," Lane said. "Food has never tasted so good! I mean, I don't even live here anymore, but it's such a rush!"

"Yeah, good old sugar rush! Well, we better go to the Inn for at least the afternoon, we'll be back tonight though." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, sure, I just am not sure if I can handle this crowd by myself." Lane said, looking at the 3 old lady customers.

"Don't have to much fun without us," Rory said as she and her mother left.

"Sookie?"Lorelai called as they entered the Inn.

"Yes my dear?" Sookie called back.

"We need some majorly good desert food, what you got?" Lorelai said as they entered the kitchen.

"Rory!" Sookie yelled, giving her a hug. "It's been so long. How ya doing sweetie?"

"Well not so great, hints the deserts," Lorelai said.

"Oh I see, well I have some fresh chocolate cake with fudge frosting. Nothing impressive, but it's all yours. Made it for a little boy's birthday party, but he got sick."

"Thanks so much Sookie," Rory said.

"It's the least I can do. So…..you wanna talk about it."

"Not really," Rory responded "But since you so desperately want to know, I'm breaking up with my boyfriend over multiple cheatings"

"That sounds bad honey, I'm sorry. I better add some sprinkles, then I'll bring it out to you if you'd like." Sookie said.

"Yeah, I really appreciate this Sookie," Rory said.

"Anything for our girl," Sookie said, looking at Lorelai. Lorelai put her arm around Rory as they left the kitchen and sat down in the Inn's dining room.

"So, when's the phone call going to be made?" Lorelai asked.

"Right now," Rory responded, leaving the table. She couldn't stand the idea of being labeled his any longer.

"Ace, where have you been?" Logan said as he answered his phone.

"Oh you noticed I was gone huh?"

"Ya I noticed, I love you."

"Not as much as you seem to love doing it with the girls from the bar."

"Rory, I love you."

"Please don't do this Logan, it's over. I'm done. Don't send any coffee carts this time, it's not gonna work. I'm coming tomorrow at 1:00 to get my stuff, don't be there with a flower of any sort." Rory said as she hung up the phone.

As she walked to the dining room, she couldn't help but to feel relieved, and to notice the cute guy sitting on the couch as part of her new life being single and free of Logan.

"It go okay sweets?" Lorelai asked as Rory sat down.

"Yeah I'm much better. I go at 1 tomorrow to get my stuff."

"Where you gonna live?"

"Well, I was hoping I could crash with you for a couple weeks. Doyle's in with Paris, so I'll have to talk to her and get up earlier but……"

"I'd be thrilled too," Lorelai interrupted her, smiling.

"Cakes here," Sookie said placing the huge cake in front of them.

"To a new start," said Rory, taking a bite.

As Rory walked up the stairs to reach Logan's apartment she was nervous of what he would do this time. But mostly she couldn't wait for this final closure. What a shock, there he was, standing by the door with what wasn't technically a flower, but a plant.

"Get out of my way Logan."

"Ace, we were meant for each other."

"Really? Then tell me why you couldn't stay faithful and why I'm the most unhappy I've been with a boy in my life. There's only been 3, but the other 2 considered me their world."

Logan leaned towards Rory, ready to kiss her. Rory closed her eyes and right as their lips were about to touch dodged around him, opening the door. "Cold Ace, cold."

"Logan please, it's over. For good. Let me get my stuff." Rory went to the dresser and started packing. Within 10 minutes she had all her stuff. Logan was panicked. All this begging hadn't worked. He grabbed her and kissed her, refusing to let her go. She turned her head, refusing to let it happen.

"Logan, right now if you really love me, you'll let me go."

"I can't do that Ace." He attempted to kiss her again. She bent down out of his arms and ran with all her might to her car. She jumped in and locked the doors just in time to keep Logan out. He knocked on the window.

"You're making a mistake Ace. With me you could have gone places." Rory simply cracked the window, threw her key to the apartment out, and drove.

"Well?" Lane and Lorelai both asked as Rory entered Kim's Antiques.

"I got my stuff. He begged me, tried to force me to kiss him, physically wouldn't let me go. Kinda scary. Could we sleep here tonight?" Rory responded.

"Sure, no problem. You got your stuff anyway," Lane said.

"You really that concerned hun?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh I don't know, it would make me feel better though."

"Okay well let me grab my stuff from home real quick. Hey Lane mind if I bring Paul Anka, just for kicks?" "No problemo."

"…….and I told him how the other 2 guys I had been with, I was their world."

"Yeah, you really were. I mean, especially Jess. Just because you truly changed him. He hated the town, the situation, the school. He was only here for you." Lane said as they lay out on the floor, eating Sookie's chocolate cake.

"Yeah, I think he was my first real love, you know."

"They say first loves never die."

"Yeah well….."

Their was a knock at the door. Lane jumped up and opened it to reveal it was Zack.

"Hey, what's your name, you're quite a babe." Zack said.

"Thanks you're a hottie yourself." Rory laughed. They kissed.

"Hey I've got company but I'll be back at band practice tomorrow after work."

"Sure, sure. Well see you then, babe."

"Later hottie." The door closed.

"Yep, I can clarify, first loves never die," Lane said plopping back down on the floor.


	4. Water, Apples, and Coffee

"Paris please, you know there's no eating in the newsroom," Rory said hovering over Paris's desk at the Yale Daily News.

"Rory, you don't understand. I hate these things, Rollos. Always have."

"Then why are you eating them Paris? Now you're truly doing it to just get on my nerves."

"Can we talk about this in the hall?" Rory's face went from mad to puzzled.

"Um, sure."

"I think I may be pregnant," Paris stated as they stepped into the hall.

"What?"

"I think I may be pregnant. I really do hate these Rollo things and I've been craving them. I'm trying to tell Doyle without telling him. His desk is right next to mine and he still doesn't get it. Men, so stupid."

"Well wow Paris, that's uh, I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't either."

"You should use the direct approach, like I did with Logan."

"Yeah, okay."

"Say Paris?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I've been crashing with my mom, but since I broke up with Logan I really need a place to live. You still got my room?"

"Yep, hasn't changed at all actually. You're welcome back, at least until you find a new place."

"Well the point of moving in would be that being my new place. I'm not a hobo Paris, going from box to box saying to myself 'Gee maybe someday I'll have a box of my own."

"Rory, Doyle and I are getting very serious. If I'm actually pregnant, I don't know what we'll do. I can have you as a temporary, but you really need to settle in with someone else. You could be here for 2 months. Final offer."

"Taken." Rory and Paris walk back into the newsroom. Paris sits down and yells,

"I think I'm pregnant." Doyle stares at her in disbelief, then runs out of the newsroom.

"Stupid and cowards," Paris states.

"You really love him, huh?" Rory asks.

"Yep."

Rory walks out to her car and sees Logan standing there. 'Oh give it up already,' she thinks but does not say.

"Hello Logan," She says.

"Hello Rory," he says back.

"Weather's good, huh?" Rory says coldly.

"Yep, nothing like a 10 below day."

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going."

"Rory please, can't we just talk?"

"We just did talk."

"No I mean, talk, like in private."

"No Logan, no. You just want to take me back to your place so we can do things. Well if that's what you want check the bar." Rory says, unlocking her car.

"No, we need to talk. Us together. Just the two of us."

"There is no us Logan. We're done. How's the weather and when are you going to get your article done are about the only things you'll be hearing from me. Goodbye." Rory said. Slamming the car door as she got in.

"What do you think Paris, the blue dress or the pink?" Rory asked as Paris sat in the corner of the room hot gluing beads together later that week.

"I say blue. Where are you going again?"

"Jess's graduation, in Philadelphia. So I'll be gone over the weekend, giving you and Doyle plenty of time to work things out."

"Jess huh? Interesting…."

"What's interesting?"

"You and Logan break up over him?"

"No, we broke up over Logan. Jess and I are just friends."

"Yeah, and what you told me about your last encounter really says that."

"Paris, I'm not in the mood to talk about me. Let's talk about you. Doyle has been gone for 2 days now. And what if you're really pregnant? Aren't you freaked out at all?"

"Well, speaking of which…..I took the test today."

"And…."

"And I'm not pregnant."

"Paris I'm sorry to say, but man am I glad you're not. It could work out, but you've worked you're whole life to finish college. You really don't want a kid right now."

"Yeah I know, if only I could find Doyle to tell him that."

"You don't know where he is?"

"No."

"Man I'm sorry Paris. This has been a lot."

"I know. That day I found out I wasn't going to Harvard, I knew I shouldn't have sex after that. It curses me. Doyle might as well not come home, he's not getting any."

"Well, uh, good to hear. I'll see you on Monday."

"That really sounded like a teacher. Like a true teacher. Sure you don't want to switch career paths?" "Yeah, I'm sure," Rory said walking out the door.

"Welcome home!" Paris yelled after her.

"Mommy…." Rory said talking on her cell phone to her mom, who was driving with Luke in front of them. "Yeah?"

"I'm having chocolate and coffee cravings and I see a gas station ahead."

"Good idea. Luke pull into the gas station." Rory heard her mother say.

"You two don't need any more crap. We're almost there." Luke said.

"Rory is feeling sick, we should stop."

"Rory's sick?" "Yeah, she thinks. Hold it honey, hold it."

"I'll try," Rory said hanging up and pulling in to the gas station.

"That'll be $6.95."

"Here ya go," Lorelai said, her and Rory stuffing chocolate in their pockets and hiding their coffees behind their backs as they left.

"Okay, look sick honey," Lorelai said to Rory as they approached Luke's truck.

"You okay Rory, you don't look so good," Luke asked.

"Yeah I think I had a few too many chocolates earlier, but I just needed some good old water. I'm much better, just a little woozy."

"You were drinking water?" Luke asked astonished.

"Yeah, and then we both had apples real quick," Lorelai said.

"Mom, that's too much," Rory whispered into her mom's ear.

"Really?" Luke said.

"Yep, and now I think I'm sick from the apple," Lorelai said.

"Well, better than Rory being sick," Luke responded.

"I think he's choosing favorites! How could you?" Lorelai said.

"Well I am as charming as a button," Rory said, maneuvering the coffee in front of her and heading back to her car.

" You got coffee?" She heard Luke say.

"Only for me, honest. I don't feel wired at all."

Rory turned her car engine off. So here she was again, the book store. Maybe she shouldn't have come. Well he invited her. The circumstances were different this time, in many ways. This is when her stomach truly felt sick and went to knots. Her mom came and knocked on the window, pulling her out of her daze.

"Madam," her mom said, opening the door for Rory and extending her arm towards the entrance.


	5. Meetings and Proposals

She walked in after her mom and Luke into a busy book store. She hid behind her mom, scanning the room. She caught what looked like his hair. The guy turned around, not being Jess.

"Come on let's look for him," Luke said, leading the girls through the crowd. Then she saw what she knew was him. Her heart beated faster as they approached. He was talking to a customer, a girl customer, who scattered after he said something.

"Brought the whole gang today I see," Jess said as they stood next to him.

"Wow Jess, I almost didn't recognize you, with the hair and all," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, lucky you, I now consider pictures of me like that black mail," Jess responded.

"I'll take that into consideration," Lorelai said, smiling.

"Luke," Jess said the way he always used to.

"Jess, buddy," Luke said back, knowing it would make Jess laugh.

"Hey Rory," Jess said, looking directly into her eyes. She paused, caught off guard by those eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Hey yourself," she finally responded.

"Wow, flashback." Jess said.

"Whatever you say, dodger," Rory said and smiled.

Her eyes had always gotten him, but that smile did it. Keep it under control, he thought to himself. Now he was the one pausing like an idiot, staring.

"Okay, well why don't we all go upstairs and talk there, we got about an hour or so," Jess said, leading them upstairs.

"So, things have been good for you Jess?" Lorelai asked as they sat talking in Jess's amazingly clean apartment. Lorelai was sitting on one couch with Rory, Luke and Jess on another couch.

"Yeah, really good. I plan on moving out soon, I'm moving on to college."

"Really where have you applied?" Luke asked.

"Well, good places. Like Harvard, Princeton, Yale."

"Really, wow what are your grades?" Luke asked.

"I have a 3.8," Jess replied.

"Wow Jess, you know I though I'd be the last one to say this to you, but you even make me proud," Lorelai said.

"Thanks Miss Gilmore," Jess replied.

"Hey buddy, that's soon to be Mrs. Danes to you," Lorelai joked. Jess smiled.

"Hey Jess if you don't mind I'd like to show Lorelai some of the most confusing paintings on earth downstairs before we go, could you give us a few minutes?" Luke said.

"Yeah, sure," Jess responded.

"Most confusing paintings on earth? Wow Rory you must be jealous," Lorelai said as they left.

"I'll get you something to drink," Jess said, retrieving a soda and sitting down next to Rory on the couch.

"So how's life," Jess said.

"Not great," Rory responded. "My ex-boyfriend and I broke up, he cheated again."

"I'm not sure what to say, um, sorry about that."

"But for you pretty good huh? I mean, going to college and all, that's a big thing."

"Yeah I was wondering, I know you go to Yale, and it's in my choices, so how would you feel if I went there?"

"Fine Jess. It's whatever school you want. You deserve the best."

"No, you deserve the best." There was an awkward pause as they stared into each other's eyes. Rory looked away.

"So, I have something for you," Rory said. "A graduation gift."

"You didn't have to Rory."

"Yeah well, I always knew you could do this Jess. You're probably really tired of this word, but I'm really proud of you. Really, you're amazing. And I'm always here you know,"

"Yeah, thanks."

"So here you go…" Rory said, pulling out a Rolex watch, the most expensive one she could find.

"Gee, thanks Ror, I really appreciate it," Jess said, taken aback once again.

"Did you just call me Ror?" Rory said, laughing.

"Yeah, well you of all people should know how I am in these situations," Jess said, smiling.

"Well, even though you haven't been here, you've been my rock, my motivation," Jess said.

"So that explains the poster of me on the wall," Rory said joking, avoiding eye contact.

"So I got you something too."

"You wanna talk about unnecessary," Rory said as Jess pulled out a white little jewelry box.

"Oh Jess," Rory said as she opened the box to reveal an opal necklace.

"The opal, it sparkles in the light, see the sparkles?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I see the sparkles," Rory said gleaming.

"You sparkle through my eyes. I saw this and thought, this is Rory for ya," Jess said. Rory jumped at Jess and hugged him tight.

"It's beautiful Jess," Rory said.

"I'll take that as thank you," Jess said, his heart beating fast. She always caught him off guard, like with their first kiss.

"Put it on quick?" Rory said, letting go and lifting her hair. Jess took it and put it on, feeling nervous being so close to her.

"I gotta go pick out my robe, wanna help?"

"You know me too well," Rory said, jumping off the couch and running to the door.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how nice you look," Jess said, being careful with his words as they walked into the highschool. Her dress looked so much like the one she had worn to Sookie's wedding, just more grown up.

"Your no caveman yourself," Rory replied as they entered a room filled with blue robes. "

Jess Mariano," Jess said to the man. "Yeah, pick anyone you want, and here's your honors thingy," the man replied, handing Jess a yellow wrap.

"Nice vocabulary man."

"Thanks."

"You're valedictorian?" Rory asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Wow," Rory said not knowing what else to say. "Oh I mean congratulations," she corrected herself as they walked through the rows of robes.

"So you have to make a speech huh?" Rory asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll be eternally grateful. You could mock me forever."

"What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A Gilmore."

Rory smiled. "This one," Rory said, grabbing a blue robe.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Because I think it likes you," Rory said.

"Oh really? Well I'm digging this one here, but you can get its number."

"It's really silky soft and as far as I can tell has the least stains."

"What do you think those stains are from?"

"To be honest, I try not to think about it."

"Good logic."

"Yeah well……" Rory's cell phone rang.

"Who is it?"

"It's Logan."

"Don't answer."

"I think I might have left some of my CD's at his place. If it gets nasty though…."

"I'll take it and give him everything he's worth."

"Hello?"

"Ace, where are you?"

"None of your business Logan. What do you want?"

"Paris wouldn't tell me where you went."

"Good."

"I have something important to ask you."

"Okay, then ask."

"Rory, I love you,"

"You're gonna have to get over it then."

"You don't love me?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I think I might have, but it's not meant to be Logan. It's done. Over. Do you not get that? It's a cherry tree laying on its side with an axe in it."

"Will you marry me?" Rory gasped. She put the phone to her chest.

"What is it," Jess asked.

"He, he, he, just proposed." Jess grabbed the phone.

"Blond dick from Yale here, right?"

"Who is this?"

"She's done man, she's done. Stop calling her, stop following her, stop proposing to her. I beat up her first boyfriend just to get to her, and you're much worse than him, so I'd watch your back if I was you," Jess said, hanging up the phone. Rory cried and collapsed into his arms. He hesitated, then held her tight. It felt so right, so he rested his forehead on hers.

"It's okay, I'll protect you Rory."

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" Rory asked.

"I don't believe so…"

"Well, you are. You're great. I'm sorry I had to bring my messed up life into yours. It's your day, just let me have your arms for 5 minutes, okay?"

"Deal."


	6. Shaken

"Is this my Rory? I wouldn't know since I haven't seen her for an hour. Everything okay?" Lorelai asked as Rory took her seat at the ceremony next to her mom and Luke.

"I guess. Logan proposed to me on the phone, so I'm just shaken up."

"He proposed? You said no right?"

"I actually didn't say anything. Jess kind of told him off at that point."

"How very knight in shining armor of him." Lorelai handed Rory some more chocolate.

"Hey Luke?" Rory said.

"Yeah? Did Jess do something to you? I'd kill him."

"No, he's been great. I just thought you might want to know, he's valedictorian." "

Wow, first Wal-Mart and now this."

"I know, he has quite a list of accomplishments."

"Here they come," Lorelai said.

"Now I'd like to present out class valedictorian, a young man with a troubled past who has only climbed his way up the ladder by coming here. Jess Mariano."

The crowd clapped. Rory yelled. A girl from the class looked at her evilly. Rory didn't feel like putting up with this, so she smiled and waved. 'Nice thing to do to the girlfriend' she mouthed. Rory sat stunned by that and everything that had happened. Maybe she read her wrong.

"I'm not one that expresses my words easily, anyone who knows me knows that," Jess began. "But today I have to, so I will. It's been quite a journey to get to where I'm standing today. I believe I have grown up a lot since coming here and living on my own. But I'd like to thank 2 special people who believed in me before I was who I am today. And to my knowledge, still believe in me just as much. The first is my uncle, Luke Danes."

Lorelai punched Luke in the arm over and over. "That's you," she whispered.

"Learn something new everyday," Luke replied.

"He took me in and provided me with a lifetime supply of hair jell. He tried to keep me on track. He did all he could for me, but I wouldn't listen to anybody. He tried with great effort to help family out, but it was me who threw away the chance he had given me. I just want to thank my Uncle Luke for pushing me. I don't know where I'd be if he hadn't."

Lorelai wiped away the few tears that had come down Luke's face, surprisingly smooth since Luke had shaven.

"And the second is one of my inspirations for everything I do. Rory Gilmore."

Lorelai turned to Rory and punched her in the arm over and over and said, "That's you."

"Yeah, I got the memo," Rory said, amazed.

"She always said, 'You could do more,' and I never believed her. My motto was for life was, Where ever, whenever. She believed in me like no one else, literally no one else in the town did, except Luke. I don't know what she ever saw in me, but we became more than just best friends. She was my first love. I believe I'll always love her. Once again, I screwed things up there too, by leaving again, which I'll never forgive myself for. But doing this, starting life over here in Philly, you are the reason Rory. And I'm sorry if this speech made you cry, because God knows I hate to see you cry. Thank you." Jess said, leaving the stage and sitting, waiting for his diploma.

Lorelai wiped away Rory's tears. "Clean up in aisle 1 and 2. I'd make a good janitor," she said to herself.

"Mom can I talk to you for a sec?" Rory asked immediately after the ceremony.

"Sure. You're awfully needy these days. What with me being your personal janitor and all," Lorelai joked as they walked into the school.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, it's just that, this girl was giving me his dirty look and I waved at her and she mouthed, 'Nice thing to do to the girlfriend.'"

"Of who?"

"Of Jess I think."

"And…."

"I don't know I think I'm just overwhelmed by Logan proposing and that girl set me off."

"Want to find her?"

"No, and yes at the same time."

"Well if we run into her say, 'go fish' and I'll give her a run for her money."

"You really want to play cards with her?"

"No, it'll be the code word. Just go with it okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Wow, pretty necklace. Were you digging in grandma's garbage again?"

"Jess gave it to me."

"Wow, that's really, un-Jesslike."

"I don't think that's a word."

"Don't pressure me, I don't have to graduate Yale," Lorelai said as they headed back outside.

"Hey guys," Lorelai said as they approached Luke and Jess. The girl was standing next to Jess.

"Hey, perfect timing. We had some unfinished business," Luke said. The girl stared at Rory. Jess looked to the ground. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other, puzzled.

"Go fish," Rory said.

"Are you nuts honey? We aren't playing cards right now," Lorelai joked. "You in the purple, what's your name? And do you have the ability to stop staring at my daughter. She's awfully pretty I know, but she's not interested," Lorelai said.

Luke looked at Lorelai in astonishment.

"Like mother like daughter, apparently. It's Renee."

"Back off sister," Lorelai responded.

"Hey Rory, Jess, Luke, can I get your pictures on stage?" Lorelai asked. The group awkwardly walked to the stage.

"Luke and Jess first." They put their arms around each other's shoulders and grinned.

"Rory's turn," Lorelai said, staring at the girl. Rory walked on stage. Jess put his arm around Rory's waist and full on smiled, making Rory smile too. "Watch the hands," Renee yelled.

Jess kept his hand around Rory's waist as they walked off stage. "Thank you for the speech Jess. It was really nice," Rory said.

"Did it make you cry?" Jess asked.

"You know it," Rory said. Jess pulled her closer as they approached Lorelai and Luke talking, Renee staring. Renee took Jess's hand away from Rory and put it around her waist.

"Easy babe," Jess said, pulling away and watching Rory for a reaction. Babe. She didn't know why, but it killed her inside. Rory looked to the ground, not knowing what else to do.

"Renee, I'll catch up with you later. I'm gonna take them out to dinner," Jess said.

"Okay, bye," Renee said, pecking Jess on the lips. It was official, she was his girlfriend. Rory felt like she was a little girl again, and like the whole world was against her. She ran away through the crowd, Jess, Luke, and Lorelai following her. But they got lost behind. Rory ran inside the school, seeking a place to hide. The library? It would be perfect, but too obvious. They were catching up. Rory dodged into an empty classroom and crunched herself underneath the desk. She rested her head in relief.

A few minutes later Rory got a text from her mom.

'Rory where are you? What happened? Are you okay?'

She decided to text back. 'I'm in the school.'

'Are you okay?'

'I don't know.'

'WHAT??'

'I'm not going to have a heart attack.'

Outside, Luke and Jess read over Lorelai's shoulder, and because she knew they cared, she let them.

'Wow, real comforting.'

'I'm fine okay?'

'I don't believe you. What happened?'

'I don't know. I just felt nauseous and my heart wouldn't stop beating 100 miles per hour, so I ran.'

'You don't run honey.'

'For these things, I do.'

'If only Luke hadn't been in the way, I could have witnessed it.'

'Yeah well maybe later I'll eat a banana, that should be just as entertaining.'

'Dirty.'

'In your mind.'

'So when you wanna end the game of hide and seek?'

'I believe the rules are when you find me.'

'Well, let's cheat.'

'I don't know if I can go to dinner.'

'Why?'

'Because.'

'There has to be more than that.'

'Never mind. I'm coming. It's Jess's day, I'm being a baby.'

'Babys don't play hide and seek though.'

'Then I'm about 6 okay?'

'Okay.'

'So…..'

'You wanna come outside now?'

'I thought you'd never ask.' Rory closed her phone. This is for Jess, she thought as she got up and headed outside.

When she got outside they were waiting for her on a bench. "So, where we going?" Rory said, feeling embarrassed.

"You guys follow me, it's a surprise. Luke has the directions," Jess said.

"Great," Rory said, walking away and getting in her car.

A few minutes later Lorelai knocked on the passenger window.

"Hey you mind if I ride with you?" she said.

"Nope," Rory responded.

"Follow Luke," Lorelai said as they headed for the restaurant.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Lorelai said.

"Renee. She said babe and I got nauseous. She kissed that guy and I thought I was really gonna get sick, so I ran."

"Does that guy happen to wear a leather jacket?"

"I think so."

"I got our prime suspect."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We just need to figure out what's going on with you. You're obviously not okay."

"Well I don't know."

"Do you still have feelings for Jess?"

"No."

"You couldn't have answered that fast enough."

"Don't even go there."

"Well it's obviously got something to Jess and the fact he's got a girlfriend. If it's not jealousy I don't know what else it could be." There is a pause as they continue driving to the restaurant.

"When you see him, does your heart fly, or do you feel sick?" Lorelai continued.

"Kind of. But I really think that I ate something funny earlier. Paris made breakfast so……"

"Yeah, sure."

"I think it's that and Logan. I really loved that guy mom. I gave him my all and today he proposed. I'm really shaken up, and I think Jess understands."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Perfect sense, no awful flashbacks of me and Jess."

Lorelai didn't believe her daughter, so she decided to get the truth. "No, no. I really do like Jess now," Lorelai continued, being sincere. "You guys never really broke up for any reason except he wasn't there. I wouldn't be surprised if there were still sparks. Plus, Renee, ugh."

"Sorry to say mom, but you're gonna have to put those wedding invitations on hold, partly because I don't like Jess that way and partly cause we're here."


	7. At Last, the Past

"This is a really nice place," Lorelai said as they sat down at their fancy table. Lorelai and Rory sat across from Jess and Luke.

"Well it's a special day mom," Rory said.

"Yes it is," Lorelai said. Everyone shifted in their seats. Rory stared at Luke, not knowing where else to stare.

"Do I have something I my teeth?" Luke asked.

"No, sorry, I'm just kind of out of it," Rory responded.

"Hey he's mine. Don't get any bright ideas," Lorelai said. Silence.

"It was a very nice speech and ceremony Jess," Lorelai said.

"Thank you," Jess said, still staring at the table.

"Hey Luke, will you show me to the ladies room?" Lorelai asked.

"What do I look like a tour guide?" Luke said.

"Let's go," Lorelai said, dragging Luke away from the table. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Did I do something to bother you?" Jess asked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"So how's Yale going?"

"It's going."

"Rory please tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked up into his brown eyes and sensed concern.

"Look let's just have a pleasant dinner," Rory said.

"I'm sorry I'm always screwing things up for you."

"Oh Jess, no. It's not you, it's me."

"Classic line."

"What?"

"That's a break up line, classic. Are you breaking up with me?"

"If you haven't noticed you're with Renee."

"So that's it."

"Jess, it's Logan, me, it's just all getting to me now. I'm sorry."

"Sure." Lorelai and Luke arrived then and took their seats for a long, uncomfortable dinner.

"So kids, I think Luke and I are gonna head back to the hotel. You coming Rory?"

"Mrs. Danes, could I borrow Rory for a few hours?" Jess asked.

"Now you're sweet talkin' me. If it's okay with Rory, she knows where the hotel is." Rory felt instantly uncomfortable and on the spot. Go and watch T.V. in her room or hang out with Jess?

"I guess that's fine. Mom could you take my car back to the hotel?" Rory asked.

"Anything for some extra pillow mints," Lorelai said. Luke and Lorelai stood up.

"So Jess, we're gonna be in town over the weekend if you wanna get together while we're here," Luke said.

"Maybe if you don't wear your plaid, I could be seen with you," Jess joked.

"It's plaid or nothing."

"I guess I'll take the plaid then," Jess said.

"See you later guys," Lorelai said giving Rory a look as she and Luke left the restaurant.

"May I have the ladies arm?" Jess said as he hooked his arm in Rory's and escorted her to his car.

"Where are we going? Why'd you wanna take me out?" Rory asked as they drove in Jess's car.

"You still have 18 questions left. I just wanted to talk to you and take you sight seeing. It's different at night."

"Okay."

"You look beautiful Rory, really." Rory blushed.

"Thank you, but you have a girlfriend."

"You wanna dive right in or talk about it later?"

"I'm all about diving baby."

"After you left last time, I figured I should stop pining and move on. So it took a while, but I have."

"Oh."

"She's not really my girlfriend. I've taken her out 3 times and I don't really like her that much. I just needed to do something to prove to myself I could be with someone else."

"I see."

"But being with you, I have to be honest. I can't say I don't still feel something." Jess felt relieved, but yet felt his stomach drop to see how she would react. There was a moment of silence.

"You really shouldn't lead her on like that. I know she's not the nicest, but no one deserves that," Rory said, staring out the window.

"Yeah, I know how it feels."

"I'm sorry Jessie, I really am."

"Did _you _just call me Jessie?" "

You know how I am in these situations. I feel really bad about that."

"Yeah, I know."

"I won't do it again." Jess felt disappointed now.

"Here we are," Jess said. It was pitch dark.

"We're in the middle of no where."

"No, we just have to walk a bit to get there." Jess got out of the car and opened Rory's door.

"Come come. I wouldn't let anything hurt you." Rory got out of the car.

"Whew it is cold and dark. My favorite things." Her and Jess were just standing in pitch dark now. She felt his hands on her shoulders. A shiver went up her spine. She didn't push away. Then she felt him wrap his leather jacket over her shoulders. She slipped it on.

"Jess, it's okay, you need this." Jess simply took her hand tight and led her through the dark.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Rory asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, just trust me we're almost there." They stopped. Rory could hear water.

"Turn it on Tanner," Jess said. Suddenly a brilliance of lights flashed on and Rory recognized a huge ferris wheel by the water.

"Thanks Tanner," Jess said, pulling Rory by the hand to a seat. They sat down. The ferris wheel started moving.

"I'm speechless Jess. Did you plan this special for us?"

"Yeah."

"That is so sweet. Thank you. It's beautiful up here."

"It was no problem."

"So we were playing 20 questions."

"Ask away."

"Why didn't you tell me about not graduating high school?" Jess looked away in hesitation.

"Because I knew I was moving away so I'd have to tell you that too and I didn't want to see the look on your face, the hurt. I didn't know how to deal so I didn't."

"And when you came and saw me at the college dorm, what were you thinking?"

"Fast pace huh?"

"Well you know me."

"I was thinking this is my chance. I had just seen you with Dean and it was like flashback, get Rory before he gets her. I figured moving you away from him all together was my best bet. I know that wasn't right and it wasn't what I intended to do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I actually found it kind of, romantic. But also very Jess like. I didn't want to run. That had been you thing since the day I met you, run." The wind from the ferris wheel blew her hair back. Jess's too.

"Now and way back then. Do you really mean it when you say you love me that way?" Jess was shocked by her question. He easily knew the right answer though.

"Yes." There was a silence as they both looked off into the distance at the city lights.

"You are my superwoman. My Juliet. My best friend that I can't ever be with. But being with you, even just as friends it worth it. You are amazing."

Rory looked straight into his eyes. She knew at this moment that she loved him too. But she didn't trust it or have time to make a pro-con list, so she simply smiled. He was her Jess, and she loved him. She loved him. She had never admitted it before, but she did. Being with him felt so right. Unlike anyone else. He grinned back at her as they stared into each other's eyes. Rory put her hand up and ruffled his hair.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked, even though he liked it.

"I want it back like it used to be." She made it stick up. "Now that's my Jess." She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. He pulled his cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Don't ruin the moment," Rory said.

"Renee? I love another woman. But not you. I'm sorry for leading you on. Bye," Jess said, hanging up his phone. He kissed the top of Rory's head like he used to. She snuggled in and gazed happily into the distance.

"Yeah we'll have 2 chocolate shakes, and 2 large fries" Jess said, ordering their food.

"That'll be $4.35 please pull around."

"Thank you," Jess said as he got the food and began driving Rory back to the hotel. Rory gulped down her shake.

"Thirsty at all?" Jess asked.

"Only a little," Rory said, retrieving the fries.

"Rory can I ask you something now?"

"You wanna play 20 questions again?"

"No, just 1 question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Just a tip, if you're ever hunting, don't use that phrase."

"In what universe could you see me hunting? I like squirrels." Jess laughed to himself.

"Did you ever forgive me for leaving you, for treating you the way I did?" Rory paused and looked out the window, feeling the seriousness of the question.

"Yeah. I did. It was just at the time I didn't know what was going on since you never told me anything, and I thought you were leaving just to leave."

"Do you think I'm a bad influence on you, or that I was, a bad person?"

"You're breaking the rules. And no Jess. There's no explaining why two people should be together. I knew that we should be together and that's all that mattered. You had your own troubles, but never did it pull me off track. Honest, you've never been a bad person, just misunderstood."

"Thanks."

"Yeah." Rory suddenly felt sick again, only for real this time. She grabbed the bag their food had come in and threw up again and again.

"Rory, are you okay? That's a stupid question. We're 2 minutes away okay?"


	8. Hanging By a Moment

Jess helped Rory down the hall to her room. "Maybe this isn't the time, but you look good in leather," Jess said.

"Yeah well you do know the song 'Bad to the Bone' is about me don't you?" Rory managed to sputter out.

"I had no idea. Here give me your card." Jess opened the room and laid Rory on the bed. He covered her up with covers and got her a trashcan.

"I'll be right back," Jess said, leaving the hotel room. He went to the vending machines and got Rory some Seven-Up and Cheez-Itz.

"This was all they had," Jess said, handing Rory the snacks as he walked back in.

"Thanks Jess."

"So, is there anything else I can do?"

"Could you just, I don't know, stay for a few minutes?" Jess was surprised that she wanted him to stay.

"Um, sure." Rory patted the bed.

"I don't know about that Rory. I mean you're throwing up."

"I think I'm done, but if I do I'll lean off the bed and you can be my personal hair holder." Jess hesitated, then crawled in with her.

"So, while you were gone I've selected a few choices. There's CSI, Your Momma, or VH1's top 40 greatest love songs. What do you think?"

"Well, definitely VH1, then Your Momma on commercials just for kicks."

"Just what I would have done." They laid together in silence, watching VH1.

An hour later a dreary Rory had laid her head on Jess's chest.

"And now a more recent one, 'Hanging by A Moment' by Lifehouse," the announcer said.

"Oh, this one's my favorite," Rory said.

"Yeah, why?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, but it is," she replied. About 30 seconds later Jess heard Rory breathing heavy. She was asleep.

"I'm fallin' even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you," played in the background as he stared at her. This girl had changed his life. Forever.

The next morning Lorelai opened the door that connected Rory's room and her's and Luke's. It reeked.

"Honey did you order Indian food again, jeez," she said entering the room.

"Oh, my," she said when she saw Rory asleep with her head on Jess's chest, Jess asleep too. She walked around to the other side of the bed to reveal a trash can with puke in it. 'No wonder,' she thought. She cleaned up the mess quietly and left them a note of the place her and Luke were going to go for lunch.

"Guess who had a slumber party last night?" Lorelai whispered to Luke back in their room.

"No he didn't! Oh my God. Rory doesn't need that right now."

"Chill Luke, it looked innocent."

"Really, how innocent?"

"Bambi innocent. I think Rory got sick last night and Jess stayed with her. She was even wearing his leather jacket, and his hair was like it used to be. I snapped a picture on my cell phone."

"You just couldn't resist something like that right?"

"You know me." Lorelai said, putting on lipstick.

"I better watch my back then."

"Everyone's already seen you un-shaven Luke, there's no reason to be embarrassed." Luke just gave her a look.

"Are you sure Rory's okay?"

"I'm only sure that she's in good hands."

"I'm sure that means a lot to Jess that you trust him."

"Yeah, it's nice not to play the mom in this case and clean up puke. He's welcome anytime."

"Are they gonna meet us there?"

"Probably, I left a note. Hey how would you feel if I took Rory shopping this afternoon, you and Jess could hang out."

"Are you sure that's what she needs?"

"I'm positive it would make her feel better. Philly is no New York, but it's no Stars Hollow either."

"Yeah well when everything is handpicked to Taylor's liking what do you expect?"

"Honestly not much, maybe some plaid."

"Jeez," Luke said as he opened the door for Lorelai.

Rory opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. Why was her pillow so hard? She turned her head to see Jess's chest going up and down heavily. He was asleep. He had stayed overnight. Rory sat up, ran her fingers through his hair, and quietly got up and slipped into the bathroom. When she came out Jess was still asleep. She read the note on the T.V.

'Hey it's me, I cleaned up your mess don't you love me more now? Luke and I are going out to lunch at Texas Roadhouse on 22nd if you or Jess feels like meeting us there. Call me! -Lorelai the 2nd.' Rory glanced at the clock. It was 12:30 already! She quickly got dressed, leaving the leather jacket on.

"Jess, Jess?" She said, shaking him. Apparently he slept like a dog. How to wake him up, Rory thought. Nervously she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled, not believing she had just done that. His eyes suddenly opened.

"I thought that would wake you up," Rory said.

"What was that?"

"I stuck my used sucker on your cheek," Rory replied.

"Evil. You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Luke and my mom went out to lunch, if you wanna come."

"Yeah, sure."

"You have 10 minutes."

"Okay mommy," Jess said, entering the bathroom.

"You didn't have to stay the night," Rory said, her and Jess walking quickly down the hall.

"Just like I don't have to let you keep my jacket, but since you puked on yours."

"I did?"

"Yeah, the whole floor pretty much got battered."

"And here I was thinking I had such good aim."

"I'm sorry to let you down so hard."

"I'll recover." They stepped into the elevator with an elderly couple.

"You're a cute couple," the woman said.

"Oh, we're not….." Rory began, Jess interrupting her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands on her stomach.

"Thank you. We're expecting soon," Jess said, halfway playing along.

"Yes I just love my little buttercup," Rory said, pinching Jess's cheeks.

"Have fun here in Philadelphia," the old couple said as they all got off the elevator.

"What you thinking about becoming an actor or something?" Rory said on the way to Jess's car.

"I know how to have fun don't I?" Jess said.

"Well I'm not bored yet, but we'll see," Rory said as they reached Jess's car, Renee standing by it.

"Is this the other woman?" Renee said.

"Renee, please," Jess said.

"You are my boyfriend."

"We went out 3 times."

"You were a good kisser."

"I'm finding this disturbing Renee."

"I find you disturbing. You don't do that to a person. Especially when they clean up the puke in your car."

"You had nothing better to do?"

"No, unless you would have preferred that I throw rocks at random windows and eventually get yours."

"Look I'm sorry. Please try to move on and leave me alone," Jess said, getting in the car, gesturing Rory to get in too. Renee just stared as they drove away.


	9. Innocent, honest

"Apparently we're stalker buddies," Rory said as they entered the restaurant.

"Yeah, it's not so great to be in the club," Jess said as they spotted Luke and Lorelai and sat down at the table.

"Rory honey, how are feeling?" Lorelai asked.

"Good, but soup might be best," Rory responded.

"You've already eaten," Rory said, noticing their empty plates.

"Yes, but never doubt the power of desert. Luke's getting some too."

"No, I'm not."

"Luke and I are sharing then. So Jess it was really nice of you to stay with Rory last night."

"Yeah well I swear nothing happened. She wanted to lie in bed and watch T.V. and when she fell asleep on me I was there for the night."

"Oh no I completely understand, as long as you understand I'm framing this picture of Rory in the leather jacket, you with your hair messed up."

"Of course I do," Jess said, grinning at Lorelai.

"Anyone for desert?" The waiter asked.

"Yes we'd like the triple chocolate cake and could you get her some soup?" Lorelai asked as Luke rolled his eyes.

"No problem. I'll B.R.B," the waiter said.

"B.R.B?" Luke asked.

"You don't know what that means either?" Lorelai asked.

"No."

"Be right back. Only the hottest waiters use it."

"You better not be checkin out the waiter." "

If I wanted our date to be at Chucky Cheese maybe. So Rory would you wanna go shopping this afternoon and give these men some men time to do manly stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Rory said exited.

"I told you she'd wanna go Luke," Lorelai said.

"Yes, just like I told you I'm not eating that chocolate cake," Luke said as the waiter set it down it front of them.

"Oh it is D.E.L.-icious," the waiter said.

"I like the red," Rory said as Lorelai showed her the tank top.

"I like the blue."

"Mom you look gorgeous in red and all you have been wearing is blue. You're closet is very cold."

"Who says I have to listen to you?"

"I do. I'm not usually here to help you, and you need help."

"You make me sound old and senile."

"Well you may be headed that direction."

"Don't tease me, I could wear blue jogging suits everyday!"

"Uh uh."

"So you and Jess are getting pretty cozy huh?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Well you're wearing his jacket around."

"I puked on mine."

"You slept together."

"On accident."

"Where did he take you last night anyway?"

"We rode a ferris wheel overlooking the city by the water."

"Very romantic."

"If we were a couple maybe. As friends, no."

"He likes you."

"Here we go again."

"Except he's taken."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"He broke up with Renee last night while we were riding the ferris wheel."

"The way he looks at you honey. I mean if you don't like him you might want to be direct."

"I don't have time to think about this right now. And you can tell what someone is thinking by their eyes huh?"

"Paul Anka, the fortune telling dog, has rubbed off some of his powers on me."

"We're good mom."

"Has he said anything to you? I can tell when you leave things out."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can. Anyone could. You stare at the ground, take a deep breathe and look back up with you lips rolled up."

"Rolled up?"

"I can't think of the right word for it but you know what it is."

"Fine, fine. He told me that he tried moving on from me with Renee, but being with me he still felt something."

"And you said….."

"Nothing."

"Wow how the tables have turned."

"Huh?"

"Well first he was the quiet one and now you are."

"I guess." There was a pause as they gathered their things to go pay.

"After this I say we hit the super pretzel stand!" Lorelai said.

"Right behind you!" Rory called as they left the dressing rooms.

"You haven't done anything to hurt her have you?" Luke said as he and Jess walked down the streets of Philadelphia.

"No."

"And you're not going too?"

"No. She's only here for 1 more day. What could I possibly do?"

"One day is a lot."

"I guess so."

"She can't take this now Jess. You know that Logan kid cheated on her 6 times before she let him go?"

"No!" Jess said angrily, running his hands though his hair.

"Yeah, well she doesn't need any drama. Don't try anything."

"She doesn't like me Luke."

"And you don't like her right?"

"I should be honest with you. Hearing her voice, those feelings just come back."

"I wouldn't say she doesn't like you actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two having your own conversation through smiles and eye contact all through lunch was kind of annoying."

"Friends Luke, that's all."

"Yeah, sure I get it. She deserves the best though."

"Yeah, she does."

"So where are you thinking for college?"

"Still not sure. Thought I might ask Rory about that."

"Good choice."

"So you and Lorelai are good?"

"Oh yeah, we're engaged, we're good." " So I've heard. I always knew you liked her and that you should be together."

"Yeah, I always knew with you and Rory too."

"I'll show you some of our new paintings," Jess said as he and Luke entered the book store.

"Oh my God, is that my Lorelai, she's not wearing blue," Luke said as Rory and Lorelai entered the bookstore, hands full of shopping bags, Lorelai wearing the red tank top.

"Stop it, my Luke," Lorelai responded.

"Well you always give me a hard time about my plaid," Luke said.

"That's a life long tradition," Lorelai said.

"Hey Luke, I like your plaid," Rory said.

"Thank you, Rory," Luke said.

"Here we go with favorites again," Lorelai said, Luke wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's kinda late," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, we were gonna have a movie night at the hotel, if Jess could show us where the video store is," Rory chimed in.

"What about me?" Luke said.

"And me?" Jess said.

"Well, that is something we didn't take into consideration," Lorelai said, looking at Rory.

"We've already had about 6 hours of manly time, I don't know if we can take any more," Luke said.

"Yeah, I'm sick of him," Jess said.

"Give us a minute," Lorelai said, dragging Rory into the corner and whispering to her.

"They're one of a kind," Luke said as he and Jess looked on.

"I'll say," Jess said. They came back.

"Mom put the bags down," Rory said.

"Okay, we have decided to let you two join us for movie night. It is an immense honor. There are a few rules," Lorelai said.

"First, you must contribute to the picking of the movie and the picking of junk items. Second, you must actually eat a good portion of the junk. Third, there can't be a lot of talking done during the movie unless done by Rory and I. Finally, making out is allowed, just not to the extremes. That goes for you guys," Lorelai said, gesturing towards Rory and Jess. Jess scratched his head and looked at the ground nervously, Rory pretending like she hadn't heard.

"Okay, let's go!" Lorelai said running out of the bookstore, Rory following, then Luke and Jess.

"Everyone ready?" Lorelai said, pressing play. Rory and Lorelai sat in the middle, Jess by Rory, Luke by Lorelai. They were leaning up against the bed, a wide variety of junk food in front of them. The movie "Must Love Dogs" began to play.

"Rory, a dog! It makes me miss Paul Anka," Lorelai said.

"I know, but Babette will take good care of him," Rory said.

"He's dreamy," Lorelai said.

"Yeah and he likes dogs too!" Rory responded.

"They're perfect," Lorelai said. Luke put his arm around Lorelai.

"Jess could you give me some sour gummy worms?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Jess said. Do something, Jess thought to him self. She's leaving tomorrow. Rory held out her hand for the gummy worms. Jess instead took it in his own and held it. Rory got butterflies, but didn't resist. Jess instead began feeding Rory gummy worms. Neither knew what to say. Rory leaned her head on Jess' shoulder. He had to say something.

"I'm just curious, do I make a good pillow?" Jess whispered.

"Yeah, and a good hand holder. I mean this movie isn't really scary, but I appreciate it," Rory said, trying to make the hand holding thing innocent.

"Yeah," Jess said with disappointment in his voice.

"Oh what's wrong? She'll find her man I promise," Rory said, squeezing tighter.

"Yeah, I just think they should be together now," Jess said. "

Just hold your horses, it'll happen," Rory said, all of them quietly watching the movie.


	10. Going insane

"Relax honey he'll be here any minute," Lorelai said to Rory as the group waited at the hotel for Jess to come and say goodbye.

"What if something happened?"

"I'm sure everything is okay, he's just running late. It happens you know."

"Sure." They then saw Jess's car pull up. He got out.

"Hey sorry to be late. Philly just has traffic, unlike Stars Hollow," Jess said as he approached.

"Something you like about Stars Hollow huh?" Lorelai said.

"Apparently it has worked its ways on me." There was a moment of silence.

"Here Jess, have your jacket," Rory said.

"That's okay," Jess said.

"Really Jess, you've given me more than enough."

"I was gonna sell it on E-Bay soon anyway." Rory shoved the jacket at Jess.

"Well thank you for coming," Jess said, taking the jacket.

"It was fun," Lorelai said.

Luke grunted and hugged Jess. "Keep it up," Luke said.

Jess lightly hugged Lorelai. "You smell really good," Lorelai said.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Jess.

"In my book nothing gets better than someone who smells good. Luke and I are gonna go get the car started." They walked away.

"Rory."

"Jess."

"It's cold out."

"Not that cold."

"Cold enough." Jess walked behind Rory and gave her a giant bear hug, wrapping the jacket on her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile. He quickly stepped away.

"Don't you dare try to…." Rory jumped on him, giving him the same bear hug back, except from the front. "….give it back," Jess finished.

"I'm really gonna miss you," Rory said.

"I'll miss you too," Jess said.

"I don't wanna go. Back to Yale, back to him. I just wanna stay here."

"Where, Philly? I'm pretty sure the old Hollow needs you." They were still hugging.

"Here in you arms."

"Well if you take the jacket it can be almost the same thing."

"Have I told you I'm really gonna miss you?"

"Yeah, and I always have missed you. You get used to it." Rory's stomach sank. She didn't want to get used to it.

"I better go," Rory said.

"Yeah, Yale awaits. If he gives you any more trouble, call me, I'll do something." He squeezed tighter.

"Okay," Rory said pulling away.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess." He watched her walk away and felt the same awful feeling he had felt so many times before.

"Hey," Rory said as she walked into Paris and Doyle's dorm.

"Hey," Paris said, in her pajamas eating ice cream.

"Where's Doyle?"

"I don't know."

"Still?"

"Yeah."

"So this is your solution?"

"Yeah."

"Right now I'm tired so I'm gonna accept that answer."

"Yeah." Rory goes and sits by Paris on the couch.

"I got you something."

"Oh." Rory handed Paris a miniature Liberty Bell. "It's all they had." Paris takes it and looks at it.

"I'm surprised people who are pregnant don't crack like this," Paris said, staring at it.

"Yeah, but the stretch marks are always a good reminder."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah."

"Is leather in or something?"

"It's Jess's. I kind of ruined my jacket."

"That's nice. I always knew he liked you. Didn't I know?"

"Yes, you knew."

"And I knew you liked him too."

"Yep."

"Well at least I can do something right." They then sat in silence and watched the sappy love movie that was playing.

"Pass the ice cream," Rory said.

Rory couldn't concentrate in class on Monday.

"Miss Gilmore?" The teacher asked.

"Yes?"

"What was the assignment?"

"To read some big hard book and then waste a bunch of time doing a big hard report on the big hard book."

"Miss Gilmore that is not acceptable for you to talk to a teacher that way. Down to the headmaster."

"Whatever," Rory said standing up and leaving. She sat down in the headmaster's office a few minutes later.

"What are you going to do to me? Huh? You all knowing important person who orders students around like slaves."

"Rory this is very unacceptable. Students who are interested in academics come to Yale. Students like you're acting don't go to college at all. I will make a suggestion that if you are wise you will keep your mouth shut. I know this is out of character so I will take that into consideration when deciding on your punishment."

"Punishment? For free speech?"

"We are authorities Miss Gilmore. When a police official pulls you over you don't question their authority do you? No. And if you do you get taken to jail. Well you're not going to jail but something has to be done to address your behavior."

"I don't believe this."

"You need to go back to your dorm or if you think you are ready to act in the appropriate manner you may go back to class. Now I have another student coming in so you need to go to one of those places."

"Yes mommy dearest," Rory said standing up and leaving as Logan came in.

"Rory, she can testify for me," Logan said grabbing Rory's arm.

"She probably can't Mr. Huntzburger, please sit down."

"Yes she can." Rory tried to pull her arm away, but he gripped tighter.

"Miss Gilmore if you would like to stay and enjoy this entertaining thing that this young man and I do about once a week and see where your headed if you don't stop your own behavior you may sit." Wanting to see Logan in trouble, she sat.

"Mr. Huntzburger, it is very inappropriate to throw eggs at people's windows."

"Why?"

"Because that is a violation of their privacy."

"Not really, I was serving them breakfast." Rory smiled.

"I needed to blow off steam, I've been very upset, which is where Rory comes in," Logan said looking at Rory.

"Headmaster, I love Rory Gilmore. So much. I've never met anyone like her and with her I could see myself settling in." Rory rolled her eyes. "So I did something to upset Rory and she broke up with me and moved out. I was devastated. I called her over the weekend and asked her to marry me to find she's already off with some other guy. I have been very, very upset."

"Is this true Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes."

"That still doesn't excuse your actions Mr. Huntzburger," The headmaster said.

"Yeah, Mr. Huntzburger," Rory said. "What were you thinking? This is causing people such trouble. You're so selfish," she continued.

"Apparently Miss Gilmore is still mad headmaster, but she has proved true my reasoning for doing this," Logan said all lawyer-like.

"Logan you are on probation for this particular area. I suggest next time you need to blow off steam you go play tennis or a various activity that doesn't involve eggs. You two may go."

"So ace what were you doing in there?" Logan asked as they left.

"So when are you going to get your article done?" Rory responded.

"As soon as I'm done hitting the rest of the dorms with Jell-O squares."

"Okay well have fun with that," Rory said, walking faster.

"Oh did she just not say something about weather or the paper? I'm impressed."

"I'm impressed at your lack of understanding basic English."

"What?"

"Oh yeah and your lack of hearing."

"Please do tell."

"I can't make it any clearer Logan, leave me alone."

"If you want to be alone why'd you stay at the headmaster's office?"

"Because I wanted to see you in trouble."

"You don't have to go there for that."

"Yeah I know that."

"You never answered my question."

"I thought he told you to watch your back."

"I'm watching, now answer my question."

"I thought the whole leave me alone thing was pretty self explanatory."

"I need you Rory."

"I thought I needed you too. That's why I stuck around."

"So you're coming back?"

"Actually I'm leaving."

"You ditching school?"

"I need to go home. Unfortunately you know where that is, but don't follow me."

"I won't, okay. If you really don't want to be around me I'll leave."

"When I hear that it makes me think maybe someday, maybe someday we could at least be friends."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Friends," Rory said as they reached the parking lot and she got into her car.


	11. Jogging club

Rory entered the house to silence, one of the few times the house was silent. Paul Anka came up and smelled her feet.

"Sorry bud, no sugar," Rory said retrieving some paper and a pen and sitting on the couch. Jess had been on her mind all morning, so she decided to write him a letter. She began writing.

'_Dear Jess, Hey, it's Rory. I just got kicked out of school. Surprise right? So I'm sitting here and I am thinking to myself what an idiot I am for writing this I should just call but you may be on a date or something so I wouldn't want to interrupt. Anyway I've been thinking about you. I guess I miss you. A lot. I'm kind of lost, I don't know who I am right now. Something is possessing me. I talked to Logan today. Shocker in the headmaster, or in a normal school, the principal's office. But I think that it's going to be okay. Well I will now proceed to do something more idiotic, like go do yoga with Kirk_ or _something. Reply if you wish, Rory.'_ She sealed it up and put in the mailbox on her way to the Inn.

"Hello mommy dearest," Rory said entering the Inn.

"Hey sweets. Isn't it Monday? Because if not I really should go home and go back to bed," Lorelai responded getting a neon green sticky note from behind the desk.

"Yeah, it's Monday."

"So, Yale? Do they have a national Yale off day or something?"

"Well if they did it wouldn't be national because I'm pretty sure Yale is the only Yale there is in the nation, hinting that Yale couldn't be national."

"Yes but people from the whole nation go there."

"That doesn't matter. Who's celebrating doesn't matter. Just where they're celebrating and the Yale here would be the only one celebrating."

"Okay, sure you don't want to be a lawyer?"

"I'll consider it. I'll go out and buy a bunch of suits and walk around with a scowl on my face all day."

"I dare you to go into Luke's that way."

"It would be his worst nightmare."

"And this is mine. Why aren't you in school?"

"Because I got in trouble."

"More details please."

"I kind of was rude to the teacher and the headmaster."

"Why? You respect those boring people so much."

"I don't know. I'm not myself today. I've been distracted." Lorelai looked up from her papers.

"You, Rory Gilmore, distracted from academics, school, what you love? I can't picture it. Was there a stripper outside or something?"

"No, it's Jess."

"Jess."

"Yes, Jess."

"What about him?"

"I don't know. He's just on my mind and it's making me grumpy."

"Probably the fact that you miss him is making you grumpy, not your thoughts of him."

"Ever consider becoming a mind reader or a physic?"

"Honey we've already discussed this. I have powers partly from Paul Anka, and partly from the fact you're my daughter and I know you all to well."

"So, what do I do now?"

"I guess you can just hang here, seeing as we've become almost physically attached."

"That's cool."

"Oh it is?"

"Very."

"Are you in the mood to go hippie or somethin' because I gotta tell you man I'm just not digging it."

"Actually I think I'm going."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but I'll call you when I get there."

"Very nice thing to tell your mother."

"I'll see ya mom."

"Love ya kid. No more trouble right?"

"No more trouble. Nothing but love man."

"Go bye some tie-dye," Lorelai said as Rory left the Inn.

Rory knew where she was going. She told herself it was just a road trip, but in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't true. A little while later she was at the bookstore again. She entered, not really knowing what she was going to say. She looked and saw Jess talking to some pretty girl, smiling. She just stood and stared while her heart ripped. He looked over, a look of surprise taking over his face. Rory just turned and ran, tears springing from her eyes.

She got in her car turned the radio on. Jess came out and approached the car, knocking on the window.

"Rory what is it? Why'd you come back?" He opened the car door and got in. Rory just kept sobbing, laying her head on the steering wheel. Jess stared at Rory crying. He hated the thought that he was always the one to make her cry. Rory sat up and took a deep breath, staring Jess straight in the eyes.

"I just, wanted to," Rory said through tears the same way Jess had many moons ago. Jess raised his eyebrows up and down suggesting something. Rory smiled but then quickly reminded herself she was mad.

"Who were you with?" she asked.

"A customer." Rory looked away embarrassed. She had to do something.

"I can't stop thinking about you, missing you." Now it was his turn to look away, astonished.

"Well, I miss you too."

"Were you interested in the girl customer?"

"No Rory. What are you trying to say? I can't do anything that doesn't hurt you and that's not what I want." Rory just stared down, confused, not knowing but yet still knowing what to say.

"I just have been kind of lost without you."

"It didn't take you long to get lost."

"I know. I'm just confused right now, that's all."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I can't get my feelings about you together and analyzed."

"You're the Yaley!?"

"I don't know I just needed to see you."

"Well here I am."

"I see," Rory said looking in his eyes. He shivered from her baby blues. She smiled.

"God I'm just nuts these days. Must be entertaining."

"Well I'm not bored yet, but we'll see," Jess said smirking.

Rory kept staring into his eyes, before bulging from the car and running towards the city. She heard the car door shut and Jess following her.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Jess said catching up with her.

"I don't know. Not being boring."

"Can you not be boring without jogging?" Jess said out of breath. Rory saw a huge fountain where you could throw coins in ahead. She sped up. Jess smiled as he looked over at her with her hair blowing in the wind with a determined look on her face.

"Something funny Jessie boy?"

"Oh no, nothing." When they reached the fountain people were gathered around. Rory grabbed Jess's hand and dragged him through the crowd.

She stopped at the front and said, "Make a wish," as she took off her shoes and rolled up her pants. 'I wish I could be with Rory forever,' Jess thought to himself as Rory grabbed his hand again and dragged him into the fountain.

"Rory!" Jess yelled, resisting.

"Lighten up," Rory said, going under the falling water, taking Jess with her.

"Get out of the fountain," a pedestrian yelled.

"Come on, grandma!" Rory yelled.

"Rory we're soaked."

"I know. But this is what life's about Jess. Taking chances."

"This is probably illegal."

"I know, this probably is too," Rory said. She looked into his chocolate eyes, feeling light headed knowing what she was about to do. Rory then put her arms around his wet back and pulled him close to her.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Rory took a deep breath.

"I don't know," she said putting her hands behind his head and pulling him in to a soft kiss that deepened with time. Jess kept his eyes opened, astonished before giving into the kiss. His whole body raced as he placed his hand on her cheek. Rory was in heaven, her body tingling with adrenaline as she rested her arms around his neck.

"Maybe illegal isn't so bad," Jess said when they pulled away for air, both of them dripping with water. Rory's smile faded as her face took over with confusion.

"I, I, have to go," Rory said jumping out of the fountain running away. Why could she never fully give in? Before she knew it there was Jess by her side. Why'd he always have to be so dependable?

"Rory I'm sorry." Rory just kept running.

"I have your shoes." Rory stopped and slipped them on before continuing running.

"I get it Rory you don't have to run."

"No you don't."

"You don't like me like that."

Rory didn't say anything, just gasped for breath. Her body said stop, but she couldn't. She had just revealed her feelings to Jess and there was nothing else to do but run away, like he always had. She suddenly felt very dizzy and stopped, not being able to breathe. "Rory, Rory!" She heard Jess yell before falling to the ground and passing out.


	12. And the Madness Just Keeps Coming

Rory's eyes were rolling to the back of her head as she swayed and fell to the ground landing right on her head.

"Oh my God! Somebody call 911!" Jess yelled to the pedestrians watching. He picked Rory up in his arms and whispered to her "Rory its okay. Don't give up on me."

Blood dripped on his hand and then poured down to the sidewalk. He looked up at the blue sky with fluffy white clouds. Right at that moment he heard sirens. He turned and ran with Rory in his arms to the ambulance. They took Rory on a stretcher and let Jess ride along to the hospital.

Jess cringed as they hooked up tubes and felt around her head. People yelling, things beeping. He couldn't take it so he looked at the floor and let a few tears fall. He, the once famous town bad guy, was crying. She said she needed him but yet it was obvious he wasn't good for her. Just like it had been before. Maybe he should move to another country so he was sure not to cause her any more trouble. No, he couldn't move again that would just hurt her more, he thought as they reached the hospital. He kept his eyes glued to the floor as they took Rory out on the stretcher.

"Young man you need to get out," the driver said. Jess wiped away his tears and jumped out of the ambulance back, entering the front of the hospital.

Jess's hands trembled. What should he do now? He didn't know what to do with himself. He sat down in a chair and looked across the room at a family of people crying. This was the last place he wanted to be. That's what he needed to do, call Lorelai, Luke. He took out his cell phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Luke's."

"Luke, it's Jess."

"Hi Jess, could you call back later we're really swamped right now."

"No, I can't. It's Rory."

"What about Rory?"

"She's hurt. We were running down the streets here in Philadelphia when she passed out and hit her head, hard."

"Oh my God. Where are you now?"

"The hospital. It's by where we ate last time."

"Okay we'll be there as soon as we can," Luke said hanging up the phone and heading to the Inn the get Lorelai.

15 minutes later Jess went up to the front desk.

"Rory Gilmore please?"

"Rory's not in a room yet, they're considering doing surgery."

"Surgery, for what?"

"Who are you?"

"Jess Mariano."

"What is your relation to Rory?" Jess hesitated. He knew they wouldn't give him information unless he was related.

"I'm just a friend."

"Then I'm sorry I can't reveal that information."

"When will I be able to see her?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well, thanks," Jess said going and slumping down in a chair, tears blurring his vision and falling from his eyes once again.

Much later Jess woke up to someone shaking him.

"Jess, Jess?" Luke said. He opened his eyes to reveal Luke and a very worried Lorelai.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 at night," Luke said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"They wouldn't tell me anything. They'll tell Lorelai," Jess said franticly.

"Jess, what happened?" Lorelai asked sitting down next to him.

"You want the whole story?"

"Yes. Why did she come here?"

"She came to the bookstore and started sobbing. She was a mess. She told me she just missed me and wasn't her self. She never told me why she came. We ran to a fountain a little ways away from the bookstore and Rory dragged me in. We both got soaked. Then she kissed me. She said she didn't mean it and ran away again. Does she suddenly have an interest in track because man does she like to run. Anyway I chased her. She was really out of breath but wouldn't stop. When she did stop her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out hitting her head hard on the pavement. They won't tell me anything!"

"It's okay Jess. Thanks for taking care of her. I'm going to go see what I can find out," Lorelai said running to the front counter.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother," Lorelai said when she reached the desk.

"Okay Miss Gilmore. Rory has a fractured skull, with a bit of bleeding. She also suffered from a minor heat stroke but that is taken care of. This is a very serious matter. The chances of her surviving are high and the chances of brain damage or slur in speech are not likely but possible. She just got out of a successful surgery but is still unconscious. Her room number is 436 if you want to see her, but chances are she's not pretty."

Lorelai just walked away stunned, not sure she could stand herself. Luke ran over and grabbed Lorelai, leading her to the chairs.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Luke asked.

"Bad bad bad bad bad bad," Lorelai mumbled in a daze.

"Anything else?" Luke asked.

"Fracture, bleeding. Recovering surgery, room 436," Lorelai mumbled. Luke and Jess both went wide eyed.

"Come on let's go," Luke said as he held on to one side of Lorelai, Jess holding the other.

"432, 433, 434, 435, here we are, room 436," Luke said as they entered Rory's room. She had an IV in her arm and nose tubes giving her air.

"Oh my," Lorelai said as she laid her eyes on her daughter. Rory had her head tilted to the side, her head obviously bruised with dry blood.

"Why don't you sit down," Luke said sitting Lorelai in a chair and pushing it up by Rory. Lorelai stared at Rory, then laid her head down on the bed and balled. Jess looked at Luke, who had tears welling up in his eyes.

"What have I done to her?" Jess whispered. Luke looked over at Jess confused.

"You were right to send me away Luke, I only hurt her."

"No Jess, no. You make her so happy."

"I wish I could." Jess said as the doctor walked in.

"Hello everybody."

"Hello doctor. Is Rory going to be okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, she is going to survive. Her fracture was fairly minor with a bit of bleeding, so chances are she's just going to need time to heal."

"She's still unconscious," Lorelai protested.

"Who told you that?"

"The lady at the front desk."

"Never listen to them, always get the message wrong. She's just groggy from the medicine during surgery. She should be waking up slowly," The doctor said leaving when his pager started beeping. Lorelai stroked Rory's hair out of her face. "It's gonna be okay honey, it's gonna be okay."


	13. Visitors

An hour later Luke and Jess sat on the other side of Rory's bed quietly talking, Lorelai had her head laying on the bed still, resting, with Rory's hand in hers. Rory opened her eyes groggily with a pounding in her head. She glanced over to see her mom asleep. Where am I?

"Mom," she whimpered. Lorelai lifted her head to Rory's once bright blue eyes glazed and dull.

"Rory, I love you," Lorelai said hugging her gently.

"I love you too, where am I?" "The hospital in Philadelphia." The memories came flooding back.

"Jess," she whimpered.

"He's over there," Lorelai said looking at a suddenly aware Jess. Rory slowly turned her head.

"Ouch!" she screamed closing her eyes. Then she opened them to see a blurry concerned Jess and Luke, obviously tired as well. She looked at the blur that appeared to be Jess, still not fully with it.

"Jess," she repeated. She smiled. Jess couldn't help but smile to see her smiling while lying in a hospital bed.

"I'm sor," she began before going into a coughing fit.

"No, you just be quiet and rest," Jess said, hushing her. Rory's face lit up and her smile broadened.

"You have no idea. No idea. I'm glad you guys are here," she said looking at Luke with a grin on his face, Jess a smile on his but with a hint of confusion over what she had just said. She slowly closed her eyes again, whispering

"I love you guys," before falling asleep. Tears fell from both Luke and Jess's eyes. "It's gonna be okay you old softies," Lorelai said smiling and crying herself.

Rory woke up the next morning to the bright sun in her eyes and the sound of someone familiar pounding a doctor for more info. She opened her eyes to see Paris hammering a frightened doctor, Lane screaming as she ran to Rory after seeing her awake.

"Loud noises are a no no," Rory said as Lane hugged her.

"You know it's funny, how many times I've been to a smelly depressing hospital lately," Lane said.

"Yes well as long as I go sane again this won't be happening. You didn't have to come, really."

"No slur in speech I see. Well you are Rory Gilmore what do you expect? And yes I did, that's what normal and semi-normal best friends are for," Lane said gesturing to Paris who had just got done nailing the doctor.

"This is the poorest quality hospital I've ever seen," Paris said coming to stand by Lane.

"Yes, I agree. Where are the rhinestone, pink boas, zebra stripes?" Lorelai said entering the room.

"Mom!" Rory screamed.

"Quite energetic for someone with a fractured skull," Lorelai said giving Rory a hug. Rory sank down into the sea of pillows Lorelai had put there.

"Fractured skull? Seriously?"

"As serious as a heart attack babe."

"Don't say that in a hospital."

"It's hospital humor."

"Yes but hospitals don't have humor so I'm sure it's not appreciated."

"You're gonna be okay hon. Besides how could you not with all these people here to serve you? Lane, Paris, Luke, Jess, me, grandma, grandpa, me. Did I mention me? Everyone came up."

"Why? They didn't have too."

"Because a fractured skull is pretty serious. And I'm not sure if this was right, but I called Logan, and I think he's coming."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry I called everyone late last night,"

"I'll say," Paris interrupted.

"I called everyone late last night and wasn't thinking straight. But you guys were together for a long time hun, he probably deserves to know."

"Did you tell him where it is."

"Ah see I'm too smart for that."

"But not to smart to keep your mouth shut ay?"

"Not quite. Luke and Jess went out this morning to get comforting/partying things, grandma and grandpa went to a hotel, I believe the Ritzy Ritz. Don't worry, I gave Luke and Jess a list….. ," Lorelai said looking around the room tapping her finger on her chin.

"We are gonna make this the least gloomy hospital room you've ever seen," Lorelai said pulling up a few chairs for Paris and Lane.

A few hours later it was still just Rory, Lorelai, Lane, and Paris in Rory's hospital room. They had a few cots jammed into the room. Lorelai, Lane, and Paris were all laying on them laughing, pizza in hand.

"Man your life is exactly opposite of mine. Discussing whether Christ existed or not on Christmas? We discussed Christ and only Christ all the time," Lane said to Paris.

"Yeah plus you're mom was ALWAYS around and mine never was. You are making your life choice to be in a band? Which we'll discuss later by the way. I'm going to be a doctor! The only thing we have in common is Rory," Paris responded sipping her soda.

"Yes and thank God for that," Lorelai chimed in.

"Wow, even after all this trouble I've caused you guys can't just hate me! I feel like you're going to build a shrine of me any minute and make that your religion," Rory said groggily.

"No our hate comes from eating pizza in front of you while you eat hospital food," Lane said.

"Lane! My mother had only managed to be around you a few hours and has already turned you into that," Rory said.

"Yes well she's a fast learner and I'm a good teacher," Lorelai responded.

"Let me hear you're best 'I'll see you on Monday.' Rory may give you a run for your money," Paris said.

"Oh really?" Lorelai said looking at Rory. "You're on!" Rory yelled.

Right then Rory's grandparents walked in.

"Lorelai please the girl is lying in a bed at the hospital. Could you put your little contests on hold?" Emily scolded. The room fell silent.

"Of course mom. Now why don't we just focus on Rory?" Lorelai said annoyed.

"Rory my dear how are you feeling?" Richard asked walking up by her bed, Emily following.

"Not great. But better now that you're here."

"For God's sake Lorelai could you have jammed more people or beds in here?" Emily said annoyed by Lane and Paris's presence.

"Yes actually Luke and Jess are here too," Lorelai said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Hello Rory. I'm sorry about your current room status," Emily said trying to focus on Rory.

"Really grandma you being here is enough. Have a seat."

"Where, the floor?"

"There are some chairs over in the corner."

"Well that looks great! Let's go Richard."

"For you," Richard said handing Rory a pile of books and following Emily.

"And I thought I was picky," Paris whispered to Lorelai.

Later that night, Richard and Emily gone, Lane, Paris, and Lorelai still there.

"Hey guys," Luke said as he and Jess walked in, bags in hand. Rory had just waken up.

"So the party begins!" Lorelai yelled.

"Hey," Luke said kissing Lorelai and then hugging her.

"What will they think of us?" Lorelai said looking at Rory. Rory smiled. When her eyes met Jess's a shiver went up her spine.

"Hey Jess."

"Hi." They all stood awkwardly, Lane and Paris spread out on the cots, observing, having been filled in on the previous days events. Jess went and took a seat in a chair by the window. Rory gazed at the city behind him.

"Almost as pretty as the ferris wheel view," Rory said, gazing out the window. Jess turned and looked at the glowing city.

"If you think this is amazing, someday I'll take you to Paris, and this will look like nothing," Jess said turning back around.

"Rory! Rory! America's Next Top Model is on!" Lane screamed.

"Yay?" Rory responded, looking at a horrified Paris and a bouncy Lorelai and Lane.

"Hey when you live with only guys any girly show is a must," Lane said turning it up. 'Who will be eliminated tonight?' played in the background.

"I think that's my cue. I'm gonna go get something to drink," Jess said standing and leaving the room, Lane getting up and following him.

"Lane you're gonna miss it!" Lorelai yelled. "I'll only be a minute!" Lane screamed catching up with Jess.

"So Jess, long time no see," Lane said as they walked down the hallway.

"Yep."

"So tell me, what's going on with you and Rory?"

"Nothing."

"Why'd she come here? What's going on?"

"The million dollar question. I don't know."

"Why'd she come to see you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." They walked in silence.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you feel about her now?" Jess stopped at the vending machine.

"I think, I think I love her," Jess said, his head down, hand resting on the machine.

"Oh," Lane said.

"Yeah, it's like a disease or something."

"You will not call my best friend a disease!"

"No, no. In the sense that, that feeling never truly goes away. Like an incurable disease."

"Well I'd get to work on a better comparison than that." Silence as Jess picked up the soda out of the machine and headed back to the room.

"You're book, it was really nice," Lane said.

"You read?"

"Yes believe it or not when I was in school while you weren't that's what I learned to do."

"I'm different okay? In most ways," Jess said smirking.

"Yeah sure. Just know I'm never lending you a pencil again, I never got it back!"

"What an outrage," Jess said as they approached Rory's room. Lane stopped and faced him.

"Don't hurt her again."

"Lane, what?"

"You know what I mean. Don't hurt her. Please," Lane said heading back into the room, Jess following with a confused look on his face.


	14. Pink Boas and Dreams

Later that night, the hotel room was covered with pink boas, sparkles, stuffed animals, and Chad Micheal Murray posters.

"Time to shack up kids," Lorelai said leading Lane and Paris out of the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow sweets," Lorelai said giving Rory a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

"Let's go Jess," Luke said to a nearly asleep Jess.

"Actually Luke, could Jess stay the night? On a cot this time of course. We really need to talk," Rory interrupted. Luke hesitated, then said

"Well yeah. He's old enough to figure these things out. See you tomorrow Rory," he said leaving.

"Thanks for volunteering me," Jess said opening his eyes.

"No problem," Rory said.

"Our second night together. You move fast don't you?"

"Ha ha ha."

"I know I'm hilarious."

"Lay down on a cot, get comfy, we need to talk."

"Alright," Jess said flopping on a cot and covering up with a blanket.

He gazed at her, the lights from the city creating a glow around her. "So," he began.

"So I kissed you." Jess took a deep breath and smiled from her professional way of talking about this.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Moment of insanity?" Rory paused.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"I get it Rory, really. You don't have to explain."

"I'm not sure you do."

"Okay then please fill me in."

"I think I may still have………….." Rory sat staring at the doorway.

"Rory?" Jess asked.

"Logan?" Sure enough Jess turned to see Logan standing in the doorway, a scowl on his face.

"Ace, what's he doing here?"

"Being here for me. What are you doing here?" Rory said sitting up.

"Rory lay down," Jess said.

"She'll do what she wants!" Logan yelled.

"I'm the one for you Rory. I am. Not him. He's a failure. You don't belong with a failure," Logan said standing by her bed. Rory sat up so hard her IV ripped out.

"Ouch! Jess is the opposite of a failure. He's a great person doing what he wants with his life," Rory yelled partly from being mad, partly from pain.

"You could say the same thing about a hobo," Logan responded.

"But not about you," Rory replied sternly.

"Jess you don't need to see this. Could you go get a nurse please?" Jess stood up feeling so defeated. Maybe he was truly just the loser, all his life.

"Your feet work buddy?" Logan asked.

"Yeah and my fists do too," Jess said leaving the room.

"Logan what do you want?" Rory asked once Jess had left.

"I want you back," he responded.

"Well that's too bad."

"Why? You taken or something?"

"Not exactly."

"Then it's perfect. I realize I've made mistakes but we all do! You know that we belong together and I'm tired of you trying to push this away! Why have you been acting weird you ask yourself. It's me! You need me!" Rory just shook her head. "Don't shake your head Rory!"

"Why not!" Logan grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

She pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you?" He just grabbed her again, harder this time. He kept his arms locked around her back, forcing them close together. Rory panicked. She tried to move but he just tightened his grip.

"You're gonna like this," Logan said, kissing her neck, then her lips. There was nothing she could do. She didn't kiss back. He tightened his grip. She started kissing back, feeling disgusted and scared. He deepened the kiss quickly and started to undo her night gown.

"Logan," she tried to get out but he just kept right on. Before long she found herself stark naked except her underwear, Logan in his boxers.

"You ready for this?" Logan said pulling on her panties, continuing to kiss her. Rory cried. Just then the light turned on and there stood a stunned Jess and nurse. Rory balled.

Jess entered to see Logan's bare back and boxers, Rory behind him, crying. He just stood stunned, not knowing what to think, what to say.

"Excuse me, I was called to take care of Rory, could you please put your clothes back on, I'll come back in a minute," the nurse said shutting the door, Jess following her. Back in the room, Logan grabbed Rory again, continuing to kiss her.

"Finally some time alone," he said. Rory pushed him as hard as she could and quickly threw on her night gown.

"Ace what are you doing?"

"Shut up Logan, shut up!" Rory said jumping out of bed and running to the door.

The door flung open, and there stood a petrified Rory, Logan chasing after her.

"Help!" Rory cried, running to Jess and falling in his arms.

"What do you need Rory?" the nurse asked.

"Remove him!" she yelled.

"Sir, put your clothes on and leave the facility immediately, or we will call the police," the nurse said to Logan, keeping his arms distance from the group. She shut the door, holding it shut so he could change.

"What happened Rory?" Jess asked, his arms holding her tight.

"He was trying to have sex with me, in the hospital, against my will!"

"Oh my," the nurse said.

"Security," she said into a walkie talkie. Rory laid her head on Jess's chest and continued to cry.

A few minutes later two men in black suits arrived outside Rory's door.

"I need you to remove this young man from the facility," the nurse said opening the door, everyone seeing a mad, hurt Logan. Rory looked into his eyes, feeling rage and sympathy for him all at the same time. She tightened her grip on Jess. Jess watched him with a scowl, just like he had had upon arrival. The two men went and each took one of Logan's arms, guiding him out of the door.

"Rory, I'm sorry. Really," he said as he passed them.

"Okay now for you Miss Gilmore," the nurse said, leading Rory back to her bed.

"I had my IV ripped out," Rory said, gesturing towards her slightly bleeding arm.

"Okay you just lay down and I'll get that taken care of," the nurse said, helping Rory into bed and covering her up.

"I need a minute," Jess said leaving the room.

Jess's blood boiled as he walked down the hall to the elevator. He reached the main floor and ran to where he saw Logan outside, smoking.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jess said when he reached Logan.

"I don't know."

"Well you best stay away from her."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"Something like one of Rory's many guardian angels."

"Well you're about to lose your halo," Logan said throwing his cigarette to the ground and punching Jess straight in the face.

Jess fell to the ground but quickly got up and sucker punched Logan in the stomach.

"You dick!" Logan yelled as he threw a punch at Jess's face, Jess dodging it. Jess returned the punch and hit Logan square in the jaw, blood starting to come from his mouth.

Logan's face was red as a hot chilli pepper as he threw another punch at Jess, hitting him in the eye. Jess fell back, holding his eye, before noticing hospital security coming. He threw one last punch at Logan, hitting him in the stomach. Logan grabbed his stomach and leaned over, gasping for air.

"We told you to leave," hospital security said to Logan. Logan just gave Jess the finger as he walked away. Jess walked back into the hospital, still in a rage, his eye throbbing like nothing he had never felt before.

He returned to Rory's floor with an ice pack to his eye. 'What am I going to tell her?' He thought to himself as he reached her room. He entered the dark room, Rory laying in bed, gazing at the city. She looked over and a look of shock took over her face. Jess just took a deep breath, preparing for a repeat of his visit to her grandmother's many years ago.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Rory said. Jess laid down on the cot.

"Do you want to finish what we were talking about earlier?" He said, hoping to not go to bed mad.

"Not right now. Maybe now we should talk about why you got in a fight with Logan."

"Because he tried to force you to have sex with him, here! He's got problems Rory, and I just needed to make sure he's not going to do it again."

"Did you succeed?"

"I hope so." There was a moment of silence.

Jess's stomach went to knots as he thought about what she had started to say earlier. 'I think I may still have…….' Played over and over in his head. What could it be? He had to know.

"Rory, can you please tell me what you were going to say earlier?" Rory just continued to stare out the window.

"I think I lost my nerve."

"If I kissed the Chad Michael Murray pictures for your entertainment, would you?" Rory turned her head and smiled.

"Maybe."

"Oh come on. That's got to be humiliating enough. What else could I do?" Rory just shook her head smiling.

"Just listen."

"Okay, my ears are as open as Dumbo's," Jess said sitting up.

"You know how in the movie 'Elizabethtown' the guy is all upset and suicidal because his life isn't going as planned?"

"Um, yes."

"So just as he's about to end his life, he gets a phone call that his dad had died and he needs to go home. So this is the thing that momentarily saves his life. On the way there, he meets a girl on the plane. The perfect stranger." Jess nodded his head.

"They became close, like best friends. There was that instant, opposite's attraction. She brought the sparkle back to his eyes." Jess just grinned.

"She saved his life. They were meant for each other. Through all relationships and trials, they came back to each other, because they were meant to be. Nothing could ever truly keep them apart."

"Yeah, it's a nice story."

"We're living it Jess."

Jess just looked at her, confused.

"It's not a fairytale movie or book, it's us, in a since. You're the suicide man, I'm the girl full of life who saved yours."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

Rory took a deep breath. "I love you."

Jess just stared at her, stunned. "We put the sparkle in each other's eyes. I keep coming back to you. I think it's for a reason."

Jess continued to stare, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. Was this a dream? It had to be. "I love you too," Jess said breathless. Rory smiled giddily. They stared into each others eyes for a minute. Jess stood up and inched closer to Rory.

"What are you doing?" She said when he was above her face.

"Making sure this isn't a dream," Jess said, leaning down and kissing her gently, fireworks exploding for both of them at the very touch, then pulling away. He stared into her eyes, bewildered. "Kiss me you fool!" Rory yelled, pulling him closer into a kiss.


	15. Interigation, Separation

Jess laid on a cot the next morning, wide awake, staring at Rory grinning. The sun was shining bright through the window, making her hair shine.

"Do I look like a fish in a fish bowl?" she said, eyes still closed.

"No, more like an animal in a zoo."

"Hm." Rory opened her eyes.

"Hey you," she said to a grinning Jess.

"Hey."

"Still not talkative huh?"

"Some things haven't changed. But I'm not quite sure how to say this…."

"Say what?"

Jess hesitated and looked at the floor. "Do you really mean it?"

"You mean do I really love you, yeah."

"You're sure?"

"I'm not sure now that I think about it. I mean you've only stolen my heart from every other guy I've been with, but I'm not sure! Of course I'm sure."

"Hey I'm sorry for asking. But you yourself said you haven't been yourself lately."

"Don't trust me?"

"I've always trusted you."

"Then trust this Jess, trust it. I love you." Jess's grin turned into a huge smile. Rory smiled.

"What is it?"

"I just don't believe this. I never thought this would happen."

"Want me to pinch you?"

"No, but I can think of something else," Jess said standing up and going to the bed. He sat and held Rory's hand. He leaned in and kissed her soft, the kiss growing with passion. Rory heard footsteps. Lorelai, Luke, Lane, and Paris stood and watched for a second before Rory realized it was real. She pushed Jess up.

"Oh," Jess said looking at them.

"Now you know what it feels like to be a fish," Rory said sitting up.

"Hi," Lorelai said awkwardly.

"Jess, in the hall," Luke said sternly. Jess got up and followed him out, Lane grinning when he walked past her. Jess shook his head.

"Jess what the hell are you doing?" Luke asked when they got in the hall.

"I love her Luke."

"I never doubted that. But what are you doing? She can't afford this Jess. And you're eye! What's going on?"

"I'm not going to hurt her. I did hurt Logan though."

"You don't even live near her!"

"I can figure something out."

"Look I don't know if you know this, but she's not really herself lately and she just needs to be protected from any drama."

"I'm the one that told you! I'm not drama."

"She'll miss you."

"She was doing that before we even got together!"

"When did you get together?"

"Last night." Luke sighed and looked at the ground.

"You will be nothing but good for her right? No more running."

"Don't plan on it."

"Fine," Luke said leading Jess back into the room.

Lorelai leaded Luke, Paris, and Lane into Rory's hospital room and was shocked to see Rory and Jess kissing. They suddenly pulled apart and looked at them, shocked as well.

"Hi," Lorelai managed to get out.

"Jess, in the hall," Luke said leading Jess into the hall.

When they were gone Lane screamed and ran towards Rory hugging her.

"Let's join in," Lorelai said to Paris jumping up and down and screaming

"Oh my God!" towards Rory's bed. Paris looked at her awkwardly, then joined in and attempted to scream and do a hop towards the bed. Rory laughed. She looked like a squeaking walrus. But she was trying.

"Want to fill us in?" Lorelai asked once they were all at Rory's bedside.

"I love Jess. He's the reason for my nuttiness."

"He seems to always have had that effect on you," Lorelai said thinking of the time Rory missed her graduation to go see him in New York.

"I'm so happy for you," Paris said hugging Rory awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too," Lorelai said grinning. Lane smiled giddily.

"Me three!" she screamed as Luke and Jess came back in.

"Be cool girls," Lorelai whispered.

Lorelai looked back at Luke and made eye contact with him as they entered. She could tell he was frazzled. Everyone stared at Jess. A room full of people who cared about Rory, staring at him. Richard and Emily walked in. 'Great,' Jess thought. 'I should probably say something.'

"What's going on?" Richard asked. Everyone continued to stare at Jess.

"I was wondering if I could have your permission to have your granddaughter's hand," Jess said, then hesitated. Rory and Lorelai lost their breath.

"To hold," he finished. Had he really almost just proposed to Rory? Wow.

"Can't you hold your own hand?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but I'd like to be with your granddaughter, take care of her," Jess responded nervously. Richard grunted and looked at the ground.

"I suppose I can accept your offer," he said, shocking everyone in the room.

"Well why don't we all have breakfast here with Rory? I hear they have killer cafeteria eggs. Plus we're supposed to hear from the doctor this morning so, who's in?" Lorelai asked after a moment of silence.

"Me!" Rory screamed. Jess smiled as Richard observed him gazing at Rory.

"So Jess, where do you go to college?" Emily asked a few minutes later. Everyone was gathered around Rory's bed, eating breakfast.

"I don't go yet," Jess said taking a bite of egg. "But I am planning on Yale this fall," Jess said quickly remembering who he was talking too.

"So you'll be moving back to the area," Lorelai chimed in.

"Yep. I have to get to work on that," Jess said.

"Good cause you know I was a little worried about how you and Rory could be together without actually being together," Lorelai babbled. Emily flinched as Lorelai said 'you and Rory together'.

"So what are your interest Jess?" Emily asked.

"I like to write and read," Jess said.

"And how do you intend to make a career out of that?" Emily challenged.

"Well I'm not sure," Jess said.

"Back off mom," Lorelai said as the doctor walked in.

"See Rory has quite a crowd here today," the doctor said.

"Yes well you know my fans, can't keep off me," Rory said.

"So tell us doctor. When can she leave?" Lorelai asked.

"It should be in about 4 days," the doctor said. Lorelai sighed. She needed to get back to the Inn. "Okay, so how's she doing?"

"Healing nicely. Keeping an eye on her, she will need extra care once she leaves at home and such. That's it," the doctor said leaving.

"Wow doctors aren't humorous are they?" Lorelai said to Rory.

"I warned you," Rory said. "Mom you can go back, you need to get to the Inn."

"I'm okay, besides I have Jess here," Rory said looking at Jess. He grinned but she could see the fear in his eyes from Emily. He'd almost been Gilmored.

"Well I do need to get back hun, but once I do go back I don't think I can take time off to come get you," Lorelai said.

"I'll take her home," Jess said immedietly.

"You know how to drive better now?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. Don't worry."

"Okay," Lorelai said, continuing to eat.

"I'm afraid we should be going Rory," Emily said about an hour later.

"Yes, I'm glad we could come, but you seem to be in good hands," Richard said giving Rory a hug.

"We will see you next Friday for dinner," Emily said as they left. Rory looked over at Lorelai and sighed. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Tough love," Lorelai said. "We should be going to. I'm really sorry we can't stay hun. When you come back we'll start making those plans to become hippies, then we won't have to worry about this," Lorelai said standing up.

"We'll get right on it," Rory said as they hugged. "Hey mom, Logan tried to rape me," Rory said when Lorelai pulled away. The room went quiet since everyone had heard.

"What?" Lorelai asked, shocked and mad.

"Last night he came and when Jess and the nurse were gone he tried to rape me," Rory said.

"Man, well we will have to do something about that. Press charges or something. I'm so sorry," Lorelai said giving Rory another hug.

"I'm assuming that explains Jess's black eye."

"Yep." Once again everyone stared at Jess. Jess just nodded. Luke approached him.

"That's my boy," he said. Jess laughed. Could he be any more, cheesy?

"Don't worry," Jess said, giving Luke a manly hug.

"Listen to what I said," Lane said as she approached Rory's bed where everyone was standing.

"Don't worry," Jess repeated giving her an annoyed look. Lane and Paris each gave Rory a hug and said goodbyes as well as sympathies.

"You can stay with me if you want," Lane said whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Didn't know how Paris would take it," Lane said, still whispering. Paris looked on suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'd just go," Rory said.

"I feel so wanted," Lane said.

"You are, bye," Rory said.

"Goodbye my darling," Lorelai said as they left.

"Take care of her," Luke said to Jess as they were leaving.

"I feel like this is a festival of hugs," Rory said.

"Why not?" Jess said going over and hugging Rory."You okay?"

"I think so."

"So shall we?" Jess asked turning on the T.V. and lying next to Rory on her bed. Rory didn't say anything.

"Or do you want to talk?" He asked after a moment.

"No, distractions are good. Let's watch a movie," she said lying her head on his shoulder. He turned on the T.V. and started flipping through channels. She looked up at him and stared, grinning.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You actually thought we were going to watch the movie?" Jess smiled and kissed her gently.

"For thy lady," Jess said entering Rory's hospital room early the next morning. He was holding a vase of dasies.

"Why how nice of the kind young gentlemen," Rory said smiling.

"Where you want them?" Jess asked.

"Window. You actually thought this room needed more?"

"Well it has everything but flowers."

"So good to me," Rory said as Jess sat the flowers on the window sill and sat down in the chair by the bed.

"So."

"So."

"When are you moving back?" Rory asked cautiously knowing this wasn't a fun subject.

"I'm working on it. Sometime in the summer for sure."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I won't get to see you for a while."

"I know. And the time I get to spend with you has to be in a hospital."

"It sucks. I'm gonna miss you."

"You have no idea. Are you okay with going back? I mean, are you scared?"

"To be honest, yeah, I am."

"Where you going to stay?"

"Paris's is good as ever. I have to move out soon but I'm gonna try to at least try to finish this school year. You know her and Doyle know all kinds of self defense. Probably safest there."

"It wouldn't hurt to get some sort of thing where he can't come near you."

"Yeah, I just can't believe this happened. I never thought…….."

"Out of everything bad comes something good."

"What is good?" Rory asked jokingly.

"Well the weather is, but there may be something else………."

"I know. I love you. You have to visit or I'll visit you. Summer seems like forever away."

"A month or so?"

"Long enough."

"I promise. I love you too," Jess said bringing her into a kiss.

"So, want to watch T.V.?"

"Yeah, sure T.V.," Rory said patting the bed. Jess hopped on and they turned on the T.V. and continued kissing.


	16. Gummy Worms and Goodbye's

Jess stared out the window at the city he had been staring at for what was probably hours in the past 8 days. Then he gazed down at Rory lying next to him, asleep. How did he get so lucky? It was truly, the event of his life. He kissed the top of her head as the doctor walked in.

"She asleep?" he asked. He was supposed to be a doctor. He knew when people had just had a heart attack, but he couldn't figure out she was asleep?

"Yep."

"Well, it's time for her to go. I suppose we should wake her."

"That seems logical," he said a bit sarcastic. He shook Rory lightly. The doctor stared. It made him uncomfortable. Rory's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey I was having a dream and it wasn't dirty at all," she said smiling. Jess didn't smile back.

"That's good to hear," the doctor said.

"Oh yes, doctor. I get to leave now?" Rory asked, sitting up embarrassed.

"Yes you do. You've healed nicely. We need you to wear this head wrap, just for extra padding for a week or so. We need you to get moving, we're pretty full. Here's your padding," the doctor said handing Rory a roll of white padding that reminded her of toilet paper. Was he nuts?

"So have a nice day," the doctor said leaving.

"I got your stuff," Jess said picking up Rory's bag. Rory sighed.

"Hey we still got the whole trip home," she said starting to stand up.

"Hey," Jess said running to her side and putting his arm around her waist. "You okay?"

"I'm a little unstable." Jess swooped her up into his arms and Rory screamed.

"Jess," she said smiling.

"What you don't want to be carried?"

"It might be a little embarrassing."

"But far less painful."

"The doctor might yell at us."

"Hush," Jess said kissing her on the cheek, picking up her bag, and carrying her out of the room.

"You totally whimped out on those gummy worms," Rory said a little while later, her and Jess heading back to Stars Hollow.

"The doctor was right there staring me down. And when you started to fake cry it didn't help."

"He was not staring you down."

"He was. And he looked particularly at your head, mocking that I hadn't immedietly gotten that thing on you. Which reminds me………." Jess said pulling off the road to a gas station. Rory put her hands on her head in defense.

"Come on. Doctor's orders," Jess said reaching for the wrap. Rory leaned back as he came towards her.

"I'll get you gummy worms," Jess said leaning right over her.

"You think you can bribe me?"

"Maybe," Jess said, right above her face. She smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jess said, dropping the wrap and bringing her into a gentle kiss that became more passionate. Maybe it was because they weren't in a hospital. Things couldn't have felt any more perfect, here at this gas station. After a few minutes they pulled away, breathing deeply. They stayed close.

"Still think I can't bribe you?"

"Fine, gummy worms will do." Jess pulled her into another kiss. Rory went light headed once again. He had that affect on her every time they kissed. Even with everything she couldn't be more happy. They pulled away again, aware of the young boys watching from the gas station. Rory smiled. "Not tired of me huh?"

"Did I not just prove that?"

"Gummy worms………"

"Yes, wrap first."

"Who says!"

"Trust me?"

"Always."

"I'll get your worms," Jess said wrapping Rory and getting out of the car and walking to the gas station. He glanced behind him and grinned at Rory, who was watching him walk from the car.

"Oh my God," Rory said as her and Jess drove into Stars Hollow. There were 'get better soon Rory' posters plastered all over the town. Jess grinned. This was quite a town.

"Taylor alert," Rory said as Taylor approached the car with a confused look on his face. Jess stopped the car.

"Jess! It's Taylor."

"I'm dying for some entertainment," Jess said rolling down Rory's window as Taylor reached the car.

"Why Jess, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"I thought I might have another wack at your penny jar," Jess said. Taylor rolled his eyes.

"You feeling better Rory?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well this will make you feel even better. Here's a coupon for free ice cream at the Soda Shoppe and a coupon for 50 off of your next purchase of laundry detergent from Doose's."

"Gee, thanks Taylor. We better be going," Rory said hitting Jess in the arm as they drove away.

"That was mean."

"Hey don't hide it. You got free ice cream and you're exited about it."

"I guess."

"Maybe I was just stalling getting to your house." Rory looked over at the same time as he looked over at her and grinned.

"That's sweet."

"Like the chocolate ice cream you've gained."

"I'm more of a vanilla gal."

"Hm, I never knew." Miss Patty waved as they passed, at first smiling then frowning at the sight of Jess.

"Wow they don't fail to bring out their hate for me," Jess said as they pulled onto the lawn.

"Hey I've got enough love for you to make up for the town." Jess grinned.

"I've got enough love for you to……..circle the earth 3 times. No joke." Rory smiled and held onto her opal necklace. Her eyes blurred as she realized, this was it. Tears fell as Jess reached over and hugged her.

"Too manly to cry?" Rory asked as they held each other tight.

"I wasn't at the hospital."

"I, I, I am going to miss you so much. Don't go," Rory said tears streaming down her face.

"I have to. I'm sorry. I'm going to miss you more."

"No I'm going to miss you more."

"No I'm going to miss you more."

Rory smiled. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"It's true."

"Call a lot. Come visit." Jess pulled away and kissed her gently. This made her ball more. Jess took a deep breath. He'd never felt this bad about leaving Stars Hollow.

"I promise," he said bringing her into another sweet gentle kiss. "Enjoy your ice cream. I love you."

"I love you too," Rory said stepping out of the car with her stuff. She walked to the door and turned around to see him sitting in his car watching her to make sure she had made it to the door okay. She waved and forced a little grin. He sadly grinned back and waved lightly as he pulled out of the lawn and drove away.


	17. Don't Rory Me!

"Hey kid!" Lorelai said as she entered the house.

"Hey mom," Rory said, lying on the couch blankly staring at the wall like she had been for the past 2 hours.

"Oh honey, don't you feel good? Or is it the love sickness?" Lorelai asked as she came and sat down with Rory on the couch, placing her feet on her lap.

"I guess both."

"Or maybe the fact that the doctor has you wearing toilet paper on your head? Or a wrap?" Rory smiled and sat up.

"Yeah, I have to wear this for like a week."

"Sorry kid. Hey, let's talk about Logan."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Well the wall is distracting. Let's go to Luke's. He's dealt with lawyers before."

"Fine, let's go," Rory said standing up and following Lorelai out of the door.

"So, what should we do?" Lorelai asked as her and Rory sat at Luke's, eating pie.

"I think I should talk to him. I don't want to do anything legal."

"But hun, he's kind of dangerous."

"I know, he needs therapy or something. But I don't want to get him legally 50 feet away from me or something. Just let me talk to him."

"I don't know if I can do that. As a mom I won't be able to sleep at night thinking he's crawling in your window and murdering you or something."

"I'm gonna try to stay with Paris and Doyle for the rest of school, and you know their place couldn't get any safer."

"True, but what about walking up by yourself and stuff?"

"I'll have Paris teach me some moves or something."

"Rory………"

"Mom, just give me a chance to talk to him."

"Fine. But I'm going to be right outside the door or something."

"Okay."

"So on to other subjects, Jess?"

"What about him?"

"How is it, being with him again?"

"It's great. He makes me so happy. I don't know, it's just like when you're meant to be with someone you know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But it's hard, being away from him."

"I'm sure."

"You seem like you have something to say."

"Well, Luke and I got in a fight last night."

"Oh. So explain to me why we came here."

"Well I was hoping we could talk, but he is skillfully avoiding me in his secret no girls allowed tree house."

"Really? No girls allowed? I believe we've both been up there before."

"Well we're special."

"What happened?"

"Nicole."

"Ick, what about her?"

"She came in, not knowing we were together. She's blond now! Who came up with the brilliant idea to go from red to blond?"

"More details than her hair color please."

"Okay, so she came in and sat, ordering a cup of coffee. Then she said that she thought they were meant to be together, like what Logan did to you. So I'm sitting at the counter like, 'who does this chick think she is' when she asks Luke to be with her, again! Saying no other woman could measure up to her! What nerve."

"Oh my God."

"So Luke just stood there, stunned. He's not very good with these things. Then he manages to say her name, 'Nicole.' She takes his tone the wrong way and jumps up and starts kissing him. He doesn't know what to do at first, pushing a woman, a little harsh. So he lets her kiss him for a minute before pulling away! Then explains that we're together. She leaves."

"Oh my God."

"Oh, there's more. So we were both kind of frazzled about this, and I was upset he hadn't immedietly pushed her away when she kissed him. And he went on about he was in shock and didn't know what to do. I was just upset and so I left."

"I'll be right back," Rory said standing up and heading to Luke's apartment.

"Rory, no," Lorelai said stopping her.

"Mom I've never really had a real talk with Luke about how to treat you, and hey, with what's been going on with me lately I feel now is the time." Lorelai hesitated.

"Just don't drink his juice okay? They put stuff in there to scare all the girls away."

" I promise."

Rory reaches Luke's door and doesn't bother to knock, just goes in. He is sitting on the couch watching T.V., beer in hand. He is shocked.

"Rory?"

"Yes, you know who I am," Rory says walking over by him.

"What is it?"

"We've never really had a real talk about you being with my mom, and I feel now is the appropriate time."

"Oh."

"She is a gem Luke, a gem! A diamond you can't find anywhere else! I thought you knew this. I knew you should be together for a long time, but if you're going to treat her this way maybe I was wrong."

"Rory,"

"Don't Rory me. Mom has gone through a lot of men, you watching. You beat them all! Trust me I know these things. For her to choose you over those guys, it's an honor. And you won't disrespect her by kissing other women in front of her, with the exception of relatives. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like that. Now I know you make her happy, don't screw this up! And don't avoid her, because sooner or later she will just be done with you."

"Rory,"

"Let's go!" Rory said reaching out her hand. Luke takes it and lets her help him up. Rory follows Luke out of the apartment, grinning to herself.

"Luke," Lorelai says standing up when he and Rory enter the diner.

"Hi," he says.

"You have something to tell her?" Rory asks.

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry about last night. It just was my instinct not to push her, I didn't know what to do. I hope you know that you're the one for me, that's why I'm marrying you."

"I was just, frazzled, jealous, overreacting. I needed some space. I'm sorry too," Lorelai says. Luke grins. She grins back.

"Well that's how it's done. See? Not that hard. I'll leave you two to kiss now. I'm going to go home and get some more of my stuff for Paris's," Rory says leaving.

"You didn't give her any of your juice did you?" Lorelai asks Luke once Rory is gone.

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought," Lorelai says, bringing him into a kiss.

"I don't think that is appropriate in front of eating customers," Kirk says, watching.

"Shut up Kirk," Luke says and continues to kiss Lorelai.

"Well here we are," Lorelai says a few hours later in front of Paris's apartment complex.

"Yep, here we are."

"I'll help you take your stuff. And defend you when Paris laughs uncontrollably at your wrap thingie."

"She's a doctor, she'll understand," Rory says getting out of the car and walking up to the door with Lorelai.

"Yes but as a human she will find it hilarious."

"We'll see."

"I bet you she does and if she doesn't then I will, uh, buy you a life time supply of twinkies. Oh, or I will ask grandma if she's considered the idea that she's lesbian at dinner," Lorelai said as she and Rory reached the apartment door.

"Oh my God. We'll see," Rory said knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Paris said from inside.

"Hitler's followers," Lorelai yelled.

"Not funny!" Rory said as the door opened. Paris stood in her PJ's, hair a mess.

"Man I'm not sure I want you here if she answers to that," Lorelai whispered to Rory as they walked in to the apartment and took a seat on the couch. Paris followed them and sat in a chair, blankly staring at Rory.

"Pucker up for grandma," Rory whispers.

"A letter for you," Paris says handing Rory an envelope and heading to her bedroom. Rory gives the letter to Lorelai and follows Paris.

"Paris wait. Where's Doyle?"

"In Canada," she replies lying down on her bed.

"In Canada?"

"He needs time to think."

"Of course, so he goes to Canada."

"Yep."

"Paris you can't stay in bed all the time! What about school?"

"School? Yeah, I go."

"Do you do your homework?"

"Sometimes. But sometimes this show is on with this lady with the brightest red hair you've ever seen so I watch that."

"Paris, listen, you can't fall apart because of a guy! He's just a guy, who is coming back, promised. Mine is in Philly and I am still going to go to school and you're coming with me tomorrow. Got it?"

"Sure."

"Good," Rory says getting up and leaving.

"Nice wrap by the way," Paris says, smiling.

"Hey, guess who this letter is from," Lorelai said as Rory sat down on the couch next to her.

"Logan."

"Yep."

"So………."

"Oh I can read it too!"

"Of course, now open it."

_Dear Rory,_

_I'm not quite sure what to say. Words can not describe how bad I feel or what is wrong with me. I understand if you want to never talk to me again. I am just, devastated. And something has taken over me. I ask nothing of you except for your promise that you'll do what you want to make yourself feel safe and happy. I only have the best wishes for you. I still can't admit to myself that it's over, even though it is. I know I need help, but right now all I want is space and to be by myself. I start going to counseling next month. I know I can't be around you or talk to you, even if you wanted to. I'm not safe or stable. It's kind of funny, huh? You really do have powers over a guy, I'll say that. If you do have something to say or tell me I have to insist that you just write back. Give me your angry words. Anything to make you feel better. _

_Always sorry,_

_Logan_

"Wow," Lorelai said after they had finished reading it.

"Wow, that's the right word," Rory responded.

"He's so, different. Like two people."

"That's what these kind of people tend to be."

"You feel safe?"

"Safer, but not completely safe. Probably won't for a while tough."

"You going to write back?"

"I think so."

"Well I'll get you some ice cream to accompany that, then I better go."

"Why?"

"Hm, just a little dinner date with Luke."

"Lucky."

"Lucky?"

"You have him here to go to dinner with."

"Missing Jess?"

"Yeah, a lot. Making me crabby."

"Well the cure for that is ice cream and a very entertaining dinner tomorrow night."

Rory smiled. "Okay."

"I'll get the ice cream"

"And hey, since Paris didn't even say anything about the wrap, how about that life long supply of Twinkies?"

"I'll get to work on it." Rory smiled and sat back on the couch as she began writing.

_Dear Logan,_

_I don't really know what to say. Part of me hates you and part of me has so much sympathy for you. I don't find it funny that I'm the cause of all this crap. I don't know what happened to you either, but hey, that's what therapy is for. I wish I did feel safe, but it will probably take a while. I hope you know I only have the best wishes for you too, I just want you to be normal and happy. Doing what YOU want to do with your life, though I'm sure you'll get that figured out in therapy also. Though I'm sure it won't be easy, it's what's best. I hope you know that. _

_Wishing you the best, _

_Rory_


	18. Road Trip to Canada

"Hey how about a life time of Twinkies and Hoho's instead of this?" Lorelai said on the way to dinner with the Gilmore's.

"Nope. It's been crappy at school and at the apartment."

"Aw I'm sorry. How?"

"Lots of work to make up. Kids calling me turban head. Depressed and stubborn Paris. You promised."

"Fine," Lorelai said as they pulled into the driveway.

"So, you going to tell them about Logan?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

"Well think fast," Lorelai said as they walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

"I don't know. They know his parents and then everyone would find out which would embarrass him and maybe make him mad, violent. Maybe not."

"Yes, but you know how things have always gone when we hide things from them. I say you tell them, and ask them as an adult that they respect you when you ask them not to tell everyone. But you know they'll freak," Lorelai said as Emily opened the door.

"Freak about what?" Emily asked opening the door and leading them into the living room.

"Oh, you know. That one T.V. show is being cancelled and everyone is freaked," Lorelai said taking a seat on the couch.

"That's nice," Emily said making drinks.

"Hi grandpa," Rory said. Richard puts down his paper and laughs at the sight of Rory.

"Richard! The poor girl just got out of the hospital. She doesn't need this."

"I'm sorry Rory, you should have warned me. Just in a good mood and this put me over the top."

"It's better to be honest then say nothing at all," Rory responds, crossing her legs and shifting in her seat.

"Yes indeed," Richard said.

"So I have something I need to tell you. Grandma could you sit down?"

"Smooth," Lorelai whispers.

"Sure. What is wrong Rory?"

"I'm okay, I just think you should know."

"Know what?" Richard and Emily ask at the same time, concerned.

"Logan, he tried to rape me. At the hospital." They both stare blankly.

"Oh my God," Emily gets out. Lorelai puts her arm around Rory for support.

"We will go to court," Emily says getting up.

"I'll call Ted Grages," Richards says heading for the phone.

"Wait!" Rory yells standing up. "Come back and have a seat! Now!"

Richard and Emily slowly make there way to the couch and sit down.

"Logan is going through something mentally and needs help. He asked me to marry him! He's in a bad place. He knows this and he's getting help. Now just because he's part of your social circle doesn't give you the right to tell everyone. And I am asking you, as an adult, to please just stay out of it. I have it under control."

"Alright," Emily said.

"We will respect your wishes," Richard said.

"Let's just go have dinner," Emily says leading them into the living room.

"So did you hear about that awful shooting at that school in Maryland?" Emily asked at the table as they ate dinner.

"Yes, it's very said," Lorelai said.

"Makes me think of Rory. What if someone came in to your dorm and tried to shoot you. What would you do?" Richard asks.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it. I guess I'd hide behind someone or a desk or something."

"Mom have you ever considered the fact that you may be lesbian?" Lorelai asks randomly, eyes shut ready for Emily wrath. The room is silent for a moment. Rory holds in a smile.

"No, I have not. Why would you ask such a question? Is it not reasonable thinking to assume when a woman is married to a man that she does not have a sexual interest in women? What an absurd question," Emily said.

"Well, obviously you haven't heard of Mary McFerdenin," Lorelai responds.

"Who is Mary McFerdenin?" Emily asks.

"She was like, married to this guy for like all her life, but was secretly into women. She didn't realize it until old age. She started having feelings for the maid after spending so much time with her while her husband was away on business. They started having an affair and when the husband found out he murdered his wife and the maid. Just trying to save your life here."

"Although that is a similar situation to mine, I am not attracted to anyone but Richard," Emily said taking a bite of peas.

"Oh, I can testify to that," Richard said, chuckling.

"Richard!"

"Okay can we talk about something not depressing or disturbing please?" Rory asks.

"As you wish," Lorelai says grinning at her.

Rory was laying on her bed at Yale, staring out the window, attempting to study when the phone rang.

"Hello," she picked up quickly. Jess smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Oh you know, the always fun grocery shopping."

"I can't picture you grocery shopping."

"It's part of being a grown up. Scary huh?"

"I'll say. All that fruit."

"What are you doing?"

"Missing you. Attempting to study."

"Man even funner than what I'm doing."

"And………"

"And I miss you too. Did I not mention that?"

"No you didn't. Don't tease."

"Oh please you're the ultimate teaser."

"Well I guess I may have underestimated my abilites."

"Just a little. You're ability to make a guy miss you."

"You're sweet. I don't have a line like that, but I miss you too."

"Yeah? Well here's the good news. I get to come up next weekend."

"Yay!"

"The bad news is I still haven't found a place there, delaying my coming back permanently."

"Sad. But next weekend. A whole 48 hours, all for you."

"48 hours huh? A lot could be done in that time."

"Like what?"

"We'll see. I better go, this is costing me a fortune."

"Talking to me is priceless!"

"True. But I have to save up money for a big fancy dinner next weekend."

"Oh, I didn't hear anything."

"No you didn't. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

"Hey."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Rory said hanging up the phone and smiling, and heading into the kitchen.

"Hey Paris. How's that studying coming?" Rory asked opening the fridge as Paris stood at the counter eating ice cream.

"Great. You know, chocolate truly is better with marshmallow. No doubt about it."

"I'll have it published in the paper," Rory said as the door opened to reveal Doyle with his suitcase. Paris froze. Rory looked from Paris to Doyle, Doyle to Paris. They both just stood, staring.

"Doyle. Come in," Rory said going and pushing Doyle in the door, locking it behind him.

"Doyle. Done thinking? Gee, how did the old can treat you?" Paris asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"It was, cold," Doyle responded.

"Wow that was the most descriptive and creative response I've ever heard."

"Well what do you expect? I've been stuck in what you describe as a can." Rory sat on the couch and watched, grabbing the bowl of popcorn off the table.

"Get to the point. What are you doing here? What have you come to, with all your time in the can? Don't tell me, toilet paper is important."

"Well, it is. But what I came to was that, well, I love you." Paris stared, her face softening.

"I love you. I need you. But we have to be honest with each other Paris. No hiding things."

"I understand," Paris said letting down her guard.

"So, shall we?" Doyle said looking at the bedroom.

"I love you too," Paris said as Doyle inched closer to her.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said taking her in his arms. Paris breathed deeply.

"Let's do this," Paris said kissing him and leading him to the bedroom.

"It's good to be home," Doyle said between kisses.

"Paris what about being safe, Yale!" Rory yelled.

"Screw Yale," Paris yelled back, shutting the door. Rory smiled and turned on the T.V.


	19. Prince Charming has Arrived

"Michele, please, babies drool. Don't attack them," Lorelai said leaving the Inn after seeing Michele glaring at a family with a drooling baby.

"Mom!" Rory said running up to Lorelai hugging her, in a fancy pink dress.

"Hey hun, what are you doing here? Waiting for prince charming?"

"Well, you know Jess is coming today."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. In a weeks time things fly out of my head like papers on a windy day."

"I only have a minute before I have to go meet him, but you know what else is today?"

"Um, national hot dog day?"

"No, the day the doctor said I could take my wrap off, remember? We were gonna do it together."

"Oh yes, so, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Let's go eat something from the kitchen and cheers and take it off."

"Okay. That does mean we'll have to see Michele."

"Yep," Rory said starting to walk up the stairs of the Inn.

"He's hating on babies for drooling," Lorelai said hesitating and taking baby steps towards the Inn.

"You should be used to that by now. Just tell him he has 2 dogs, he should be used to it."

"So smart," Lorelai said following Rory into the Inn.

"Are you ready?" Lorelai asked beginning to unravel Rory's wrap in the Inn's kitchen.

"I don't know if I can handle it," Sookie said, mouth full of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Me either, I've never felt like a ditzy girl with a light head full of air all the time, but now I do," Rory said, taking a finger full of chocolate.

"Well now you know what you've been missing. Aw, look Sookie, look! She's Rory again," Lorelai said, finishing unraveling the wrap.

"Here hon, see what it's like to be human again," Sookie said holding up a mirror.

"Oh my God," Rory said staring at her reflection.

"What, that doesn't sound like a good oh my God," Lorelai said, her and Sookie looking at Rory, their heads tilted to the side.

"What exactly is a good oh my God?" Sookie asked.

"You know, like when you're like, 'Oh my God, I look so hot in this skirt. Or 'Oh my God, I think he likes me," Lorelai responded.

"My head, it's like, lopsided," Rory said feeling around her head.

"No it's not," Lorelai said grabbing the mirror from Rory.

"You're going to be late, spending all this time primping," Lorelai said pushing Rory out of the kitchen.

"Primping what, how to make my head look normal? Hey while I'm at it I might as well go bald." Lorelai laughed a little at the thought of Rory bald.

"You're imagining things. Now go! Prince charming is waiting," Lorelai said pointing to Jess's car in front of the Inn.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, why don't you go find out?" Rory ran down the steps and jumped into Jess's arms.

"Very heart felt greeting," he said, holding her tight in his tux. Sookie and Lorelai stood on the steps of the Inn watching and grinning.

Jess went and opened the door for Rory. As he was walking around to the other side of the car Lorelai yelled, "Well aren't you the little gentlemen tonight?"

"Guess so," Jess yelled back opening the car door.

"Hey, prince charming, if you can't identify Cinderella's shoe, bring it to me, I'm an expert at these things," Lorlai yelled.

"Will do," Jess said, getting in the car.

"Jess, where are we going?" Rory asked a few minutes later as they drove around in his car.

"You look beautiful," he said, looking over at her, hands on the steering wheel.

"Well, thank you," Rory said thinking of the time he had said she looked nice at Sookie's wedding.

"Let's just say it's not Texas Roadhouse."

"Well, who says I wouldn't like a nice juicy burger right about now?" "

You can still have a burger, just more fancy."

"And what is a fancy burger?"

"You know, small, lettuce on the side?"

"Well that's certainly a change from the hot dog stand."

"Hey, don't dis the hot dogs."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare. I was just comparing them." Jess looked over and grinned.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Rory stared, astonished by him asking her this.

"Well, I don't tell the future. We can go to a fortune teller after dinner. Or better yet, a Chinese restaraunt! We can get a fortune cookie," Rory babbled.

"It's okay, it just, I was curious what you would say."

"Well, isn't our curiosity level getting high these days? Maybe I should take you to the doctor tonight."

"Oh no, I'm working just fine thank you." Rory grinned and looked out the windowas they pulled up to a fancy looking restraunt she had never heard of before. Jess jumped out of the car and opened her door.

"Well my, aren't you the gentleman?"

"Well, that seems to be the assumption tonight. Plus, I hear the more suck up, fancy like you act, the more likely they are to offer you a free desert."

"Well then, let's go," Rory said, hooking her arm with Jess's.

"Mr. Mariano?" the server asked when they entered the restaurant.

"Yes, that's me," Jess said.

"Right this way," the server said, leading them to a private room with rose petals on the floor, a candle lit table.

"Thank you," Jess said and pulled out Rory's chair, before sitting down in his across the table.

"What will we have to drink this evening?"

"Water please," Rory said, placing a maroon napkin that resembled a silk towel in her lap.

"Yes, I'll have the same," Jess said proffesionly.

"Alright, here are your menus, I will be back momentarily," the server said, leaving the room.

"Jess! This is like, where the Queen of England would eat! How'd you swing this?" Rory asked, exited.

"I pulled a few strings," Jess said looking into her crystal blue eyes shining with the reflection of the light of the candle.

"You must be a good string puller."

"At that I am."

"Thank you for doing this."

"I wanted too, it's no biggie."

"You know something?"

"No. What?"

"You've changed so much."

Jess looked away grinning. "I always had this inside me, I just didn't show it."

"You should have. I love you either way though."

"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of you and your alternate personality too."

A while later the food had come, and Rory was eating with joy. "Oh my God, I didn't know lasagna could taste so good!" Rory said, taking large bites.

"Yes, it is a miracle isn't it?" Jess asked, his mouth full.

"Oh yeah. Eating this and drinking coffee all day would be heaven." Jess stopped eating and looked Rory in the eye.

"This is heaven for me." Rory looked away shyly.

"So, how's moving back here looking?"

"Fun," Jess said sarcasticly, taking a bite.

"Hey you got the girl…" Rory began.

"You get the whole package. Lesson already learned," Jess finished.

"So how's it coming?"

"Still looking. I'd like to live in a nice apartment, not in a dorm."

"By yourself?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, you know how lonely I can get, all by myself. I may need someone there."

"Hmm. Well I am a great person to keep you company. I'm like a singing chipmunk. Let's just, go nuts! Have fun!"

"As you wish. What should we do?"

"Let's spit water at each other like they did in that movie, jeez what was it called?" Rory said, getting worked up.

"_A Lot Like Love," _Jess said, his mouth full.

"How do you know that? Nevermind. So do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Spit water silly."

"Oh I'm the silly one. Do you really think that's going to earn us a free desert?"

"Maybe not. But it's funner." Jess didn't say anything, just continued to eat.

"Come on we'll get a Milky Way on the way home okay?" Jess looked up and grinned.

"Since when did you become Miss Risk-Taker?"

"Well maybe I've changed too. So?"

"Why do you want to do this so bad?"

"I just want to know, experience, what is would be like. Live life." Jess laughed a little.

"Fine." Rory glanced both ways, making sure no one was coming. Then she took a sip of her drink, looking at Jess grinning over the glass. She set the glass down casually, then leaned forward and spit it out right in his face. He quickly picked up his glass and did the same to her. She laughed. She then spit water on his shirt.

"Oh I'm going to get you," Jess said, taking a large drink of water in and running over to sit by Rory, then spitting it in her face.

"I don't think you've ever done anything more romantic," Rory said, spitting water in his face. They both leaned in for a passionate, wet kiss, then pulled away a few minutes later.

"We must really like to kiss in water," Rory said, Jess still leaning in close to her face, staring into her eyes.

"I can't wait for the day it rains," Jess said, leaning in and giving her another kiss.

Later Rory and Jess are walking to Jess's car after dinner. "That was great Jess. Thanks so much for taking me" Rory said.

"It was no big deal," Jess said opening the door for Rory.

"So, where to now?" Jess asked, once in the car, starting the engine. Rory's stomach jumped.

"Well I guess we could just stay in my room at Paris's."

"Not all that private."

"Well the other option is to go home to mom, and I know you won't get the privacy you want there. Besides, I think I may have asked Paris to be gone this weekend, I'm not sure," Rory said, grinning.

"That's interesting," Jess said, gulping.

"So shall we?" Rory asked, trying to seem confident.

"We shall," Jess said, pulling out of the parking lot.


	20. Pinky Promises

"Well here's the place. Not that impressive," Rory said, opening the door to her and Paris's apartment. Jess said nothing, just began wandering around and observing, like he had the first time in the Gilmore's house.

"So, I'll grab the ice cream," Rory said, grabbing the whole carton and two spoons and sitting on the couch. Jess was staring at pictures on the fridge.

"Care to join me?" Rory asked, as Jess came and sat by her.

"So no Paris I see," Jess said, obviously a little paranoid.

"It's a miracle," Rory said, turning on the T.V. The Simpsons was on. Rory took a bite of ice cream, then fed Jess a bite. The mood lightened as they snuck kisses and fed each other.

"Hey Jess?" Rory said a few minutes later.

"Yeah? " he responded, looking over to meet her gaze.

"I just wanted you to know, how thankful I am to be with you. For your calmness."

"Calmness?"

"Yeah, I've just had an unbelieveable amount of drama and I'm so glad to have you," Rory said sincerely, searching his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Jess asked, moving closer.

"Yeah," Rory said as they both leaned in slowly and began kissing, slowly at first, but increasing with passion every passing moment. Rory grabbed onto Jess's neck and massaged it, before running her hands through his hair. They were battling, who could intensify the moment more. Jess made his way down to her neck and began kissing it, holding her close and begging to maneuver his hands under her shirt. Things were definitely getting heated.

"Hey Jess?" Rory asked. Jess pulled away.

"What? You're not ready? We don't have to do anything, I swear."

"You're sweet. No, it's just I'm," Rory paused, then continued "getting kind of hot." She grinned.

"I think I can take care of that," Jess said, grinning back and giving her kisses while taking her top off.

"Jess," Rory said, breathless, unbuttoning Jess's shirt and slipping it off.

"Yes?" he asked, continuing to smother her in kisses, now down to her collar bone, messing with her bra.

"The ice cream?" Rory got out, trying not to moan, her heart beating so fast as she felt her top half go stark naked. Jess did things to her.

"It'll be fine on its own," Jess said, holding Rory around the waist and guiding her up and to the bedroom as they continued kissing and getting undressed.

"You're beautiful," Jess got out in between kisses. Rory couldn't help it now, she moaned, which only seemed to encourage him more. When they reached the bedroom, Rory fell over onto the bed, Jess on top of her, furiously getting ready to repeat what they had started many moons ago in 'Kyle's bedroom.'

"You never seize to amaze me Luke Danes," Lorelai said that same night after a very successful dinner and very successful trip to the bedroom.

"You never seize to show me how beautiful you are," Luke said back, giving her a kiss as they laid in Luke's bed, covers over them.

"I mean, it really took my mind off of some things," Lorelai said, breathing deep.

"Oh," Luke said. "Like what?"

"Like, you know, that Rory and Jess are out on a romantic evening, alone all night for the first time."

"Oh, yeah," Luke said relieved, thinking she had been talking about Nicole.

"I mean, I'm sure we're not the only one's who did things tonight," Lorelai said.

"Oh jeez," Luke said, a little disgusted thinking about his nephew's sex life.

"What?" Lorelai sat up concerned. "You don't think they were safe? You never taught Jess that the Trojan Man can?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, um, I know that Jess loves Rory and that it's good that her first time will be with him because yes, I trust him," Luke said. Lorelai plopped back down and Luke put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Well, about that Luke," Lorelai began.

"What is it?" Luke asked, getting concerned himself now.

"Well um, Rory's not as much of a virgin as she looks like," Lorelai said.

"Are you saying she's already done this before?" Luke asked, astonished.

"Well, yeah," Lorelai responded.

"Who did it? Who took it from her?" Luke asked, getting mad now.

"Okay, you have to pinky promise you won't say anything to Rory about this ever, got it?" Lorelai asked, holding out her pinky.

"Uh yeah, got it," Luke said, looking at her pinky strangely.

"Hook pinkys with me Luke or we cannot commence," Lorelai said in a frustrated tone. Luke hooked pinkys with Lorelai, and she sighed with relief. "Okay, well now that we've got that out of the way. Remember a long time ago when we were having that test run for the Dragonfly?"

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know! Well when Rory went home to get the CD's, that's not all she got."

"You're kidding me! But who was it?"

"Good old Dean."

"Good old married Dean?"

"Yep."

"That's what you were upset about."

"Yep."

"So, a good second time." Lorelai looked over at Luke and grinned.

"Remember Logan?"

Rory woke up to the sun shining, Jess snoring. She opened her eyes and stared at him. She couldn't have been happier that he was here. She snuck out of bed and slipped on a robe before entering the kitchen. Paris was there, reading the paper.

"Paris! What are you doing here?" Rory asked in a whisper as she began making coffee.

"I live here don't I?" she responded, taking a bite of toast.

"I thought I asked you to be gone!"

"I was okay? I gave you your romantic night and now I'm back. Let's face it Rory, sharing a bathroom with a guy is disgusting."

"Okay, I'm going to put away my anger to ask, how are you and Doyle?" Rory asked, getting out two coffee cups.

"Oh, we're good. Very good."

"Ugh. Did you have to be so graphic?"

"Well we are. But we are both people who need our space and the hotel just wasn't working. So how's Jess?" Rory poured the coffee, not answering Paris.

"Hey, I asked you a question, how's Jess?"

"He's better than good," Rory snickered as she grinned at Paris and brought the coffee into her room.

"Good morning sunshine," Rory said as she closed the door behind her, put the coffee on the night table, and slipped back into bed.

"Good morning. You made me coffee?" Jess asked, sitting up.

"Yep."

"Well that's ironic."

"How? I am a God when it comes to making coffee my friend. One of the many skills I learned from my mother."

"I don't doubt that, it's just that it used to be me serving you coffee, at the diner."

"That was Luke."

"Ever notice how when you came, I magically appeared?"

"Kinda."

"I came and made the coffee."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Rory said smiling, pinching Jess's cheeks.

"And sometimes, if you were with Dean, I would,"

"No!" Rory interrupted.

"Yep. I would spit in his coffee."

"Oh my God! Well thank God you always loved me enough not to spit in mine."

"You know that," Jess said, giving Rory a short kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, because I have some not so great news," Rory said, handing him his cup of coffee. Jess took a sip of his coffee. "Brace yourself." Jess took a deep breath. Rory laughed from the intensity of the moment. He smiled.

"Paris is back."

"Oh." His smile faded. "You know how she is, she needs her space."

"Yeah, so it would probably be more appropriate if I got dressed," Jess said, beginning to get out of bed.

Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "What is it?"

"Let's just talk."

"Uh oh."

"No uh oh, I swear. Paris is the only uh oh in my vocabulary."

"So?"

"Last night." Jess looked down and grinned, then looked back up into her eyes. She was slightly grinning too.

"Words simply can't describe it," Jess said.

"Oh really? I can think of a few," Rory said, rubbing his arm.

"Please do share."

"Amazing, thrilling, romantic, everything I hoped it would be, with the only person I would want to be with."

Jess cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so much Rory Gilmore."

"I love you too." They began kissing, his hands cupping her face, her arms wrapped around his neck. Suddenly the door bursted open, and they stopped kissing, but continued holding each other as they looked over to Paris.

"Hello Jess, Rory. I assume, especially from your current position, that you are getting physically intimate. Which is the reason I'm here."

"Oh jeez Paris. What do you want?" Rory said, sitting up.

"The ear plugs. You used them the other night. I need them for tonight, and from the looks of it maybe even this morning." Rory grabbed the ear plugs and threw them at Paris.

"Get out!"

"So hostile." She shut the door. Rory just looked at Jess and did her, 'I'm sorry' grin.


	21. Talks

Jess and Rory walked down the streets of Stars Hollow later that day, Jess with his arm around Rory.

"Don't you love this? Just the way it used to be. Us in love, towns people staring like we're in a zoo?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, it's great." Rory hugged onto Jess tighter.

"I seriously love you Jess Mariano."

"Oh really? Because I was just joking when I said I loved you."

Rory let go of him and teasingly crossed her arms and let out a "hmp," as they continued walking.

"Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes?" Rory asked, not looking at him.

"I seriously love you, I always have."

"Aw you old softie," Rory said, jumping up into his arms and giving him a huge hug. "Piggy ride?" Rory asked, running behind him.

"Are you serious?"

"No I was joking."

"Fine. Hop up." Jess bent down as Rory sat on his shoulders and leaned over his head, holding on to his hands. He stood up.

"Wow. I could totally be a WNBA star at this height," she said, holding him tighter.

"Because that's always been your dream."

"Keep an open mind."

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Remember when we went for ice cream and you told me your dreams? I'm not going to let you forget those."

"Fine."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah!" Rory yelled. Jess laughed.

"Then let's take a detour. Duck," he said as they entered Luke's.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she and Jess entered the diner.

"Mom!" Rory yelled back, Jess letting her down as she ran up to her mom and they hugged.

"My baby! How are you honey?"

"Mom, we just saw each other yesterday. And I'm, good." Rory smiled giddily. Lorelai grabbed her and hugged her again.

"Why are you so happy?" Lorelai whispered. "Do something slutty?"

"Well I wouldn't call it that," Rory said as they pulled away, both laughing for no apparent reason.

"Well I have to get back to the Inn, I will see you two later," Lorelai said, still laughing and approaching the counter.

"And you too!" she said laughing, giving Luke a kiss then leaving. Rory kept laughing once she had gone.

"Somethings going around today," Luke said, leading Rory and Jess to a table. "Your mom, she's just, you know," Luke stammered.

"Yeah, I think I do," Rory said, starting to calm down.

"So, what'll you have?"

"Burger, chilli fries, coke."

"I'll have the same," Jess chimed in.

"So, I have something for you," Jess said as he and Rory finished eating their lunch.

"Oh yeah? Yay! What is it?" Rory said, getting exited.

"Well, you know that book you've always wanted to read, _The Nights Howl_?"

"Yes….." Rory said, smiling.

"Well, it was hard to find, but I have it in hardcover for you. I've already read it and put some notes in the margins."

"Great! Thank you Jess!" They both sat, not quite knowing what the other was thinking.

"So, you plan on giving it to me anytime soon?"

"Yep. Before I leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because, we still have a whole day and if I give it to you now you'll be reading all the time!"

"Oh please, no I won't."

"Yes you will. I know you."

"Just let me prove it to you, please!"

"No. I'm sorry I told you." Rory started to give him the Rory eyes.

"Oh please, not the Rory eyes." Jess looked out the window. Dean was coming towards the diner.

"So I think I left something in Luke's apartment and I'd like to talk to him about something so how about we meet up in an hour or so okay? Bye," Jess said really quickly, giving Rory a kiss on the cheek and running upstairs. He did not want to deal with Dean today.

"Wow. Didn't know my Rory face was that scary," Rory said to Luke as she got up to leave and ran head on into Dean.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dean." Rory said, feeling akward.

"Yeah. Me too," Dean said coldly, moving on to the counter. 'That was weird,' Rory thought as she started to leave and a large hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What were you doing with Jess?" Dean's voice echoed through her head over and over. She turned to face him.

"You know Dean, we're done, over, and that whole deal between you and Jess is totally immature to keep on."

"Well he ran when he saw me."

"There is a slight height difference, he might have been scared."

"What has he turned you into?" Dean walked away to the counter.

"Hey! Dean! I have something to tell you!" she said, following him.

"What?"

"No one is who they appear to be. A lesson you may want to learn." She stared him in the eye for a moment before leaving the diner.

Rory walked into Kim's Antiques, hearing Mrs. Kim yelling at a customer. She quietly turned around and tip toed towards the door, trying not to make a sound.

"Rory?" she heard from behind her. Caught. She turned around. Mrs. Kim was on crutches.

"Hello Mrs. Kim. I'm sorry about your foot. How's business?"

"Business is fine. You looking for Lane?"

"Actually, yes, I am."

"She is over at her house right now. I'm sure she would enjoy company."

"Yep, well I better go."

"Wait!" Mrs. Kim yelled as Rory opened the door. Rory turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Lane had a group of people over for a gathering while I was gone?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Funniest thing. There was dog waste in the dining room when I got back."

"Well, that's too bad. I better be going. Bye!" Rory said leaving as fast as she could, trying not to laugh.

"Rory loo! Come on in!" Zack said, leading Rory into the house.

"Thanks, Zack loo."

"Heard about your head. That's a bummer."

"Yeah, yeah. Big bummer. Is Lane here?" Rory asked looking around.

"I see how it is. I can serve you my own food but you can't talk to me."

"I'm sorry Zack, just really need to talk to her about something."

"It's okay. She's in through there."

"Very cool."

"Lane?" Rory knocked on Lane's door.

"Rory? Is that you?" came Lane's voice from inside.

"Yep!" The door flew open. Lane gave Rory a hug before leading her into the room and shutting the door.

"How are you? How's Jess? Let me grab the Pringles," Lane said leaving the room,

Rory sat down on Lane's the bed. Outside the door she heard Zack yelling, "If she's gonna eat she's gonna pay for it! We have kids to feed!"

"We don't have kids Zack."

"So you don't want to have kids?"

"No its just that…"

"I need some air."

Lane came back in, shut the door, and plopped down next to Rory.

"So, what's up?"

"I had sex with Jess. Last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, is it too early for us? What do you think?"

"I think, you guys love each other and you've loved each other for a long time. It wasn't too early." There is a moment of silence as Lane offers Rory a chip, and she gladly accepts.

"Hey, why do you always talk to me about you sex life?"

"Because, you're my best friend and some things just aren't meant to be discussed with mothers of any kind."

"True. So…..how was it?"

"Hey, why do you always ask me that?"

"What else is there to ask besides, were you safe, which I'm sure you were."

"Yep."

"So……"

"It was just, a long time coming. Everything I hoped it would be."

"That's so romantic."

"Do you think, I mean, you approve of me and Jess this time around, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, everything is different, the circumstances, him, but your love for each other is the same."

"Wow that was a good line. I just needed some outside prospective."

"I miss seeing you."

"Same here."

"We're grown women."

"Wow, that sounds funny, but I guess so. So, how are the boys?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. The other day Zack dared Brian to eat a piece of moldy bread, since he had been the one who bought the loaf since Brian was craving peanut butter and jelly. But Brian didn't eat it in time. So he did and boy did he have an allergic reaction to it."

"Oh my God. How is he? Where is he?"

"He's better, and in his room. I'm sure he'd appreciate company. He tends to watch 'Dora the Explorer' around this time so I'm sure we wouldn't be interrupting anything."

"Are you sure? I heard today she was going to jump out of a plane of something," Rory said as she and Lane left the room.


	22. Disaster with marshmellows

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Jess asked later that day as he and Rory sat in Rory's room at Paris's apartment.

"Hm, well….." Rory began, staring at the ceiling.

"What is it? Just tell me."

"Crazy that I didn't mention this before."

"Oh boy."

"My mom spilled the beans that your in town, and my grandparents want us to come over for coffee and desert," Rory said, flinching, waiting for his reaction.

Jess sighed. "Fine."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You're the greatest," Rory said, giving him a hug.

"Do I get a trophy?" Jess asked, putting his arm around her as they stood up and headed for the door.

"Sure. But if your good at whatever you call this, I can give you something much better than a trophy."

Rory grinned and gave Jess a peck on the cheek as he closed the door behind them.

"Try not to be so sad. What's the worst that could happen?" Rory said to Jess as they sat in his car outside of the Gilmore house.

"They would hate me so much they'd decide I had better use as soil for their plants then as a person. Or, if the coffee and desert really sucks."

"Okay, little tip on that last point. It's gross, but me and my mother have learned it over the years. If the desert doesn't taste good, pick up your drink and spit it in, pretending to get a drink. Because chances are if the woman can't make desert she can't make coffee either. Then every once in a while pick up the cup pretending to sip. They don't clean the cups, so they'll never know."

Jess cringed. "I feel like I'm going into a war zone," he said, getting out of the car and opening the door for Rory.

"Ready?" Rory asked as she wrung the door bell.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jess said as the maid opened the door.

"You are?" the maid asked.

"Granddaughter," Rory responded.

Then she looked at Jess.

"And him?" the maid questioned.

Jess was wearing a dark red button top and black slacks. Who did she think he was?

"He's my sexual partner," Rory said.

The maid scowled, then scampered off.

"Very funny," Jess said as they stepped inside the house, taking their jackets off.

"Rory, Jess, have a seat," Emily said leading them into the living room. Richard was in a chair reading the paper, Lorelai on one of the couches. Emily sat by Lorelai and Jess and Rory sat down on the other couch. It was akward already.

"Hey hun, Jess. Quite a party isn't it?" Lorelai said, seeing the fear in Jess's eyes.

"Oh yeah, it's hoppin'." Rory said, playing with her skirt.

"Tori? Serve the coffee please," Emily yelled, agitated.

There is a moment of silence before everyone hears light snoring coming from Richard.

"Richard!" Emily screams the most high-pitched anyone has ever heard her scream.

Lorelai winces from the pain in her ear and Jess gives her a nod of sympathy.

Richard sets the paper down, looking half awake, as he looks around at everyone.

"Hello, Rory, Jess," he manages to get out.

"Hello Mr. Gilmore," Jess says, uncomfortable.

"Oh please, call me Richard," he insists.

"Alright," Jess says, rubbing his hands together.

The maid comes in and sets down to cups in front of Rory and Jess, along with a piece of cake with unknown things in the frosting. She frowns and shakes her head at them before proceeding to the kitchen.

Lorelai gives Rory a dangerous look, then looks at the coffee. Must suck. Then gasps as Jess picks up the coffee and takes a sip, spitting it back out into the cup, coughing.

"Are you okay?" Rory asks him, though he's still coughing.

"Just had a tickle in my throat," Jess says high-pitched from the coughing. Lorelai laughs.

"Lorelai that is very insensitive to our guests," Richard says, looking over his glasses at her.

"Yes father," Lorelai says.

"So Jess, what's new with you?" Emily asks, crossing her legs.

"Well, since you mentioned it might as well tell all of you at the same time." He says.

Lorelai sits up, a little concerned.

"I just bought an apartment, this afternoon, with Luke."

Everyone just continues to stare at him.

"I mean, with Luke's help, not for me and Luke, cause he's engaged."

There is still silence, and Lorelai looks around the room, observing Emily with a pucker face, and her dad about to fall asleep again. Rory looks scared, and a little confused.

"For me and Rory," Jess clarifies.

Richard's head falls over as he goes to sleep.

"You'll have to excuse me, I need to use the restroom," Emily says, leaving the room.

"Well, congratulations guys," Lorelai says, giving them a smile and following Emily.

Behind her she hears Rory say "Really? Really! You're joking! Thank you Jess!"

As she walks to the bathroom she can only think, 'My baby's grown up.'

Lorelai enters the bathroom and sees Emily leaning over the sink, obviously upset.

"Mom," Lorelai begins

"Lorelai! This is a disaster! How could you let this happen?" Emily wailed, turning around to face her.

"We've had this conversation many times before mom. I don't get to choose who Rory's with."

"Well maybe you should take more control, put her in her place! That little rat is as much of a rat as he was the first time around. He's going to ruin her future!"

"No, he's not."

"Lorelai, Rory is starting her last year of Yale this fall. She needs to be focusing on school, jobs, connections! Logan was an excellent connection. That little rat is going to pull her away from the great path she's on!"

Lorelai groaned and rolled her eyes. "Mother, one thing you can trust about Rory is that she knows what she wants and always has. She's not going to let anything get in the way of that."

"And what about him just starting Yale? Rory wants to get a job, travel, see the world. Not sit around in an apartment all day and wait for him to get his life together."

Lorelai sighed. "I agree, there are a few kinks to be worked out. Every great relationship has that mom. This is something that no one can control but them. You love Rory right?"

"Of course I love Rory!"

"Then trust that your granddaughter had gotten herself this far, she can do it. And she's going to do what she wants to do. Have a little faith."

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's go."

Lorelai and Emily entered the dinning room and sat down at their places. "Have fun in the bathroom?" Richard asked, taking a bite of cake.

"Well ladies never go the restroom alone Richard," Emily said, grinning.

"We were just filling Jess in on all the pleasures of Yale," Richard said.

"Sounds exiting. How many dead people have you talked about?" Lorelai said.

Rory opened her mouth to speak but Lorelai interrupted. "Oh no, let me guess. We were gone about, 5 mintues? I'd say you've hit at least 10."

"Gets me everytime," Rory said to Jess, who was sitting next to her.

"Hm," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"So tell us about this apartment Jess, what's it like?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked at her impressed, then turned to Rory who had a shocked look on her face.

"Well, it's right by Yale. Two bedrooms. Small living room. Basic kitchen. 10 minutes from campus. And a safe area."

"Sounds delightful," Emily said, taking a bite of her cake.

"Uh, yes, it is," Jess said, taking a sip of his water.

"So Jess, what do you like to read? You said you like to read. And write?" Richard questioned.

"Wow, I feel so loved," Lorelai said, taking a bite of ice cream and marsh mellows.

"The marsh mellows love you mom. Don't be sad," Rory said.

"Well I never doubted that. Footsies," Lorelai whispered as Jess told Richard about the books he liked.

"Okay," Rory said, smiling.

"Those are all delightful. I may have some you want to borrow, I could show you after dinner," Richard said

"Sounds great," Jess said.

"Ouch!" Rory screamed.

"Rory, are you okay? What happened?" Emily said begging to stand up.

"Sit down mom, it's okay. It's just Jess. Sometimes he just pinched Rory, when she starts falling asleep," Lorelai said.

Jess went wide-eyed with fear.

Richard started laughing, and soon after Emily was too.

When they calmed down, Richard said, "So Jess, I hear you've written a book? Not to shabby my friend, not to shabby."

"Thank you, Richard," Jess said.

"So Jess," Emily began as the table tipped over and all the silverware, table cloth, and candles went tumbling down on Rory and Jess.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said, running to Rory and pulling her out. "Are you okay?"

Rory screamed, and suddenly Lorelai realized why. The tablecloth by Jess was on fire.

Richard got up and got Jess out, his arm and left side of his face burned, Jess slipping slowly into being unconscious.

"I'll get the ambulance," Emily cried, running to the phone.

Richard laid Jess down and assessed his injuries. He was also cut up from glass and bleeding.

Lorelai stood and watched, her arm around Rory, Rory's head nuzzled into her chest, crying. "I guess the footsies got a little too violent," Lorelai said, pulling Rory closer.


End file.
